Did I die?
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: AU/OoC - ¿Por qué están aquí?-. Alice levantó la mano - Estamos aquí, porque, naturalmente… -No quería escuchar lo que venía, pero ya me lo temía-. Hemos muerto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y creo esta rara historia.**_

_**Summary: AU/OoC - ¿Por qué están aquí?-. Alice levantó la mano - Estamos aquí, porque, naturalmente… -No quería escuchar lo que venía, pero ya me lo temía-. Hemos muerto.**_

* * *

**Did I die?**

* * *

**.**

- Entonces, supongamos que no tenemos tecnología –Casi me reía. Mis compañeros me miraron mal, pero los ignoré y me concentré en la explicación del maestro.

Solté un bufido cuando vi el reloj y descubrí que todavía faltaba un cuarto de hora para la salida. Estaba tomando apuntes de lo que el maestro decía, y ya se me había acalambrado la mano. Volví a ver el reloj y sólo habían pasado cuatro minutos.

Me dolía la cabeza y lo único que quería era irme de la escuela, llegar a mi casa y acostarme a ver la televisión. Exceptuando que tenía tarea de todas las materias y que tenía que hacerlas para poder pasar de año, me relajaría toda la noche. Pero, no. Sólo descansaría un par de horas y me desvelaría haciendo la tarea.

Por fin el timbre sonó. Fui la primera en salir. No tenía amigos, y se podía decir que tampoco vida social. Todos me evadían. A todos les caía mal. Me daba igual, eso tenía sus ventajas…

Salía al estacionamiento. Algunos coches ya estaban saliendo del lugar. Suspiré. Todavía tenía que cruzar todo el estacionamiento para dejar mi nota de asistencias en la oficina. Con cuidado, y viendo a ambos lados, crucé la calle.

Escuché un chirrido y todo fue muy rápido.

Una furgoneta venía hacía a mí a toda velocidad. Cerré mis ojos y me abracé a mí misma, como si en lugar de recibir el impacto de seiscientas veces mi peso, me protegiera de un tropiezo. Oí como intentó frenar y derrapó. Abrí un ojo y vi como la furgoneta giraba descontrolada, pero aún se dirigía a mí. Había pocos testigos, pero no los suficientes para asegurar que mi muerte fue producto de un accidente y no porque alguien me odiara. Parecía que iba a más rápido hacía mí. Cerré de nuevo el ojo y los apreté.

Sentí el impacto en mi estómago. ¡Y cómo dolió! Impactó con tanta fuerza que salí volando hasta estrellarme en el parabrisas de otro coche. Todo me dolía. No, sentía que no tenía piernas, ni brazos, ni ningún otro miembro de mi cuerpo, pero había una ligera punzada.

Algo caliente se deslizaba por mi cabeza y empapaba mi cabello. Era sangre. La cabeza me dolía y de lo único que estaba consciente es que se preocuparon más por el conductor de la furgoneta asesina, que por mí.

- ¡A-alguien a-yu-deme, p-por fav-vor! –Gemí, entrecortadamente, intentando unir palabras coherentemente.

Parecía que de mis labios no hubiera salido palabra alguna. Aún con los ojos cerrados, escuché las sirenas, voces de paramédicos. Escuchaba todo a mí alrededor.

Lo que era mi cuerpo, sangraba por todas partes, parecía que lo mío era más serio que la ligera contusión del 'conductor' de la furgoneta. Las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, apenas dos ligeras gotas que se desplazaron por mis mejillas y terminaron en el destrozado parabrisas. Gemía de dolor, pero todos eran ajenos a ello.

Para los demás, Bella Swan era la hija del jefe de policía de Forks, no significaba nada para nadie. ¡Por Dios! ¡Hasta mi madre me había abandonado para irse con su amante! Hasta Reneé me dejo a los dos meses, con Charlie que no tenía idea de cómo alimentarme.

No tenía amigos, y parecía que todo Forks me odiaba. Desearía no haber nacido… Desearía morir.

Una extraña descarga eléctrica se sintió desde mis senos hasta mi corazón. Una, dos, tres veces… Pero ya no escuchaba, no veía, no sentía.

Todo lo que creo que veía eran imágenes mías. Siempre se repetían. Yo, en la soledad de mi habitación leyendo algún libro. Yo, en la soledad de la biblioteca estudiando. Yo, yo, yo y sólo yo. Sola. Ni Charlie estaba conmigo. Era una desconocida que vivía en su casa.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, porque se me hizo eterno.

Cuando abrí los ojos, una cegadora luz blanca me dio en la cara. Tuve que cubrirme con ambas manos. Despegué mis manos y parpadeé. Era una habitación completamente blanca. No había lugar en ella que fuera de otro color. Las sábanas y almohadas eran blancas. Vi mi ropa. Gemí. Blanca, ¡y un vestido! Yo que acostumbraba a vestirme con pantalones y playeras negras… Llegó a este lugar y me ponen un vestido blanco. Aunque era bonito, no era mi estilo.

Me levanté de la cama, para incorporarme por completo. Al bajar de la cama, que estaba como a un metro del suelo… Bueno, pensé que caería y tocaría el suelo, pero no. Flotaba. Flotaba como un fantasma. Mis manos se fueron a mi vestido, para acomodarlo. La piel que ahora tenía era más pálida de lo usual. Suspiré.

Floté hasta la puerta y la empujé ligeramente. Ésta se abrió con un pequeño chirrido. Asomé mi cabeza a ambos lados del infinito pasillo y no nada… Ni a nadie. Salí al pasillo y floté a la derecha. Continué hasta que topé con la pared, blanca, como todo aquí. Me giré de nuevo a la derecha y vi otra luz. Una luz un poco más industrial. Avancé hasta ella y llegué a un pequeño cuarto.

Dentro había otros cinco jóvenes, que conversaban entre ellos. O al menos, dos lo hacían. Eran dos rubios, dos de cabellos negros y uno de un tono raro de cabello, entre rojo y castaño o una combinación de ambos. Había una silla disponible, como si sólo faltara alguien. Me encogí de hombros y me senté en la única silla disponible, entre la rubia y el del cabello exótico.

Al frente había un pequeño estrado. Todo blanco. Me ahorré el gemido, porque, inevitablemente, a donde quiera que mirara estaría el horroroso blanco. El blanco es ausencia de color. Y aquí, sí faltaba mucho color.

Una luz iluminó el estrado y una señora muy bajita y de cabellos rojos como el fuego apareció. Vestía de blanco, y eso ya no era una sorpresa. Todos los presentes vestían de blanco. Carraspeó un poco y luego, con una voz dulce, comenzó.

- Bienvenidos a esto que será su casa de ahora en adelante –Sonrió un poco-. Mi nombre es Victoria y seré su guía espiritual.

Al menos no fui la única que esas últimas palabras le causaron gracia, el chico de los cabellos exóticos soltó una risita. Victoria lo miró. No se veía molesta porque la hubiera interrumpido, al contrario, parecía feliz. Una felicidad que daba miedo. Su rostro era medio psicópata.

- Señor Cullen, en lugar de estarse riendo, podría comenzar por presentarse ante sus compañeros –Le indicó.

El chico se encogió de hombros. Se levantó y flotó al estrado. Victoria se hizo a un lado y le cedió el lugar. El chico sonrió. Lo miré raro. Sonreía de lado, torcidamente, como si ocultara algo. Mi subconsciente me dijo que me cuidara del chico, pero yo quería saber más de él.

- Soy Edward Cullen…

- Hola, Edward –Dijimos a coro. Solté una risita. Me recordó a los alcohólicos anónimos, o algo similar. Victoria me miró significativamente.

- Tengo diecisiete años y soy de Chicago… -Se rascó la nuca-. Eh, no sé que más decir… ¿Puedo sentarme?

Victoria asintió y me señaló con el dedo índice. La miré sorprendida.

- ¿Sabe qué apuntar a las personas es de mala educación? –Repliqué. Ella rió y asintió.

- Eso no cambia que te toque pasar, Bella.

Abrí la boca. ¿Cómo me llamó?

Edward regresó a su asiento y yo floté hasta el estrado.

- Soy Bella Swan…

Una de las dos chicas, la de cabellos rubios, resopló.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es '_'Bella''_?

Pensé que me sonrojaría. Pero ni el calor ni la sangre estaban en mis mejillas.

Carraspeé.

- En realidad, me llamó _Isabella_, pero no me gusta –Ella resopló de nuevo-. Bueno, ya párale a tus quejas, oxigenada.

- ¿Oxigenada? –Chilló-. ¡Soy rubia natural, idiota! ¿Verdad que sí, Jazz?

Jazz, que era el otro rubio, asintió. Me encogí de hombros.

- Tengo diecisiete años, soy de Forks…

- Puedes sentarte -Me dijo, Victoria.

Asentí. Así, fueron pasando los demás. Jasper Hale y la rubia de nombre Rosalie Hale eran mellizos y venían de Texas. El fortachón de cabello negro se llamaba Emmett McCarthy, él era de Tennessee. Y la última, Alice Brandon, una chica muy pequeñita y de cabellos negros y rebeldes, provenía de Biloxi. Todos teníamos diecisiete años.

- Se preguntaran… ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? Y la más importante, ¿porqué estoy aquí? –Continuó, Victoria. Sonrió un poco y movió su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos de fuego revolotearan graciosamente por todos lados-. Les responderé esas preguntas en ese orden.

Vitoria se paseó entre nosotros, pasando enfrente de nuestros asientos y por detrás. Hasta que regresó al estrado y nos miró con los ojos muy serios. Como si alguien hubiera muerto. Tragué saliva. No sé porque sentía que esa descripción nos llegaba como anillo al dedo.

- Llegaron aquí porque durante sus cortas vidas, fueron personas de bien… -Iba a replicar algo, pero me acobardé-. Están aquí porque como les dije anteriormente, guiaré sus almas… La última pregunta es la más difícil –Sus ojos se ensombrecieron-. ¿Por qué están aquí?

Alice levantó la mano y Victoria le cedió la palabra.

- Estamos aquí, porque, naturalmente… -No quería escuchar lo que venía, pero ya me lo temía-. Hemos muerto.

* * *

_**A ver...**_

_**Tengo IWMYAW y EE, ¿y ahora? DID? **_

_**Entonces, ¿cómo actualizaré?**_

_**Fácil. Según mi estado de ánimo actualizaré la fanfic que crea que tengo más abandonada...**_

_**No se crean, actualizaré parejo, o lo intentaré.**_

_**Esta idea surgió por una casa que hay en la esquina de mi calle.**_

_**Muy antigua. Me imaginé en la época colonial a la gente bailando y una especie de Julieta viendo por el balcón.**_

_**Ya había dicho que tenía otra historia en mente. Así que ya la traigo.**_

_**¿Bella murió?**_

_**No, sólo anda de parranda. xDD**_

_**Sí, murió. Como todos...**_

_**Si les gustó, dejen un review (;**_

_**AnNeLiCe'**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y creo esta rara historia.**_

_**Summary: AU/OoC - ¿Por qué están aquí?-. Alice levantó la mano - Estamos aquí, porque, naturalmente… -No quería escuchar lo que venía, pero ya me lo temía-. Hemos muerto.**_

* * *

**Did I die?**

* * *

**.**

Oí exclamaciones de horror por parte de la rubia y el fortachón. Pero sólo eso. Ninguno de los demás hizo algún ruido. Yo por mi parte, esperaba que solo fuera un sueño… Corrección, una pesadilla.

Yo nunca he sido una persona con suerte.

Me pellizqué el brazo. Después de eso, seguí despierta. Iba a bofetearme cuando Victoria me agarró la mano. Con una dulce sonrisa, habló.

- Sé que les parecerá extraño… Al principio –Solté mi mano de su agarre y ella flotó de nuevo al estrado-. Murieron trágicamente a la edad de diecisiete años, ¿triste? Sí, mucho. Pero, están aquí para cumplir con su deber espiritual…

Levanté mi mano. Victoria me miró y luego, mientras asentía, suspiró. Creo que ya estaba acostumbrada a que la interrumpieran durante su monologo.

- Mire, Victoria… -La señalé con el dedo.

- Creí que habías dicho que era de mala educación apuntar a las personas…

- Sí, pero no aplica al que lo dijo, o sea, yo –Repliqué, rápidamente-. También es de mala educación interrumpir cuando hablan –Ella me dio una sonrisa paciente, pero el chico de cabellos exóticos, ¿cuál era su nombre? Ed… Algo, se rió burlonamente-. Y tú –Lo miré mal-. Mejor cállate, si no quieres que mi puño te destroce la cara, niño bonito –Advertí-. Ahora, ¿qué es eso del deber espiritual y todo el rollo ese que acaba de echar? –A veces, podía ser muy inmadura, pero nadie estaba en mi infancia para decirme lo que era y lo que no infantil-. Tengo un promedio pasable… No sobresaliente ni nada por el estilo… No soy una genio, así que… O se explica mejor, o me temo que estaré interrumpiéndola a cada rato… -Ella iba a decir algo, pero me adelanté-. Y no, ya le dije, no se aplica para mí… Yo lo dije.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita. Algo como el repicar de campanas con una corriente muy fuerte. Una combinación muy rara entre el soprano y la mía.

- Está bien, Bella. Jugaremos con sus reglas –Sonreí-. Tendrán el deber de ayudarme a mí –Se señaló con el pulgar y una radiante sonrisa-. A todo lo que _yo_ diga –Iba a replicar de nuevo, pero el de cabellos exóticos, se me adelantó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –Victoria, bajó la mano y le sonrió-. ¡No puedes decirme… decirnos que hacer y que no!

Victoria parecía inalterable. Le daba igual lo que le echáramos en cara. Era como si ya hubiera pasado por esto muchas veces. Y se veía un poco anciana. Bueno, tal vez no como una abuelita, pero sí de unos cuarenta y tantos y cincuenta y pocos. Victoria figuraba una persona mayor, pero, ¿significaría que también estaba muerta? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría sido de su muerte? ¿Mucho o… reciente?

- Edward, silencio, por favor –Pidió. Mi acalorado compañero se sentó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho-. Harán todo lo que yo digo… Porque, sencillamente, así está estipulado en el contrato de su muerte…

- ¿De qué diantres hablas? –Interrumpí, de nuevo-. ¡Yo no he firmado nada! Es más… Sólo morí y llegué aquí. No firmé ningún tonto contrato…

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, hasta la rubia hueca. Nadie había firmado un dichoso contrato. Victoria parecía que se iba a quedar con las mejillas estiradas de tanto que sonreía.

Chasqueó sus dedos de la mano derecha. Una nube de polvo apareció… Junto a una especie de pergamino. Era largo y de un color crema. Sonreí. Por lo menos no era blanco. Victoria rió.

- Ven, sus nombres están aquí –Señaló un punto en específico-. Y por lo visto, por poco y no quedas en nuestro grupo, Bella.

Resoplé.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Vicky? –Ella hizo una extraña mueca cuando dije el diminutivo de su nombre.

Recordatorio: llamarla más seguido así.

- Es que… Moriste el doce de septiembre… -Sofoqué un grito.

Un día antes, el once de septiembre había sido mi accidente. Mi cumpleaños se celebraría, o lo celebraría el sábado trece de septiembre, el mismo día en que nací. Estaba segura que me intentaron estabilizar el día once y morí al día siguiente. Un día antes de mi cumpleaños dieciocho. ¡Qué trágico!

Las lágrimas que esperaba salieran de mis ojos, no lo hicieron. No tenía caso aguantar sin respirar más de dos horas, no moriría, porque, inevitablemente… Ya estaba muerta. Yo, o mi espíritu, era el que estaba en este salón de clase, mi cuerpo debía estar metros bajo tierra, y si contamos mi falta de suerte, tal vez estaría todavía en la morgue. Me dio pena imaginarme a Charlie ajeno a mi muerte. Pena, porque, de seguro no se enteraría hasta después de unos días que quisiera comida casera y cuando preguntara por mí en la escuela, para saber mi paradero, le informaran de mi estrepitosa muerte contra un parabrisas, mientras sufría de desangrado. Lo que sí me dolió, fue que el único motivo por el que Charlie me quería en la casa, era porque quería que alguien limpiara de esta y cocinara para él. No era más que su sirvienta personal.

Me levanté de mi asiento y floté al pergamino.

- Has un poco de memoria –Me dijo-. Recuerdas cuando estabas en el parabrisas… -Forcé un poco la memoria, pero la cabeza me dolía.

Mi nombre estaba ahí, junto a mi firma. Un garabato que identifiqué como: Bella Swan, como yo solía firmar. Venía el día y causa de mi muerte. Y nada más. No recodaba haber firmado ese contrato.

- ¿Cuándo…? –Aún tenía un nudo en la garganta por lo rápido que sucedió todo este caos-. ¿Cuándo yo… cuándo firmé esto?

Victoria dejó de sonreír.

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo estabas en el parabrisas? –Asentí, lentamente, conmocionada-. ¿Recuerdas que deseaste dos cosas? –Asentí. Claro que lo recordaba. Se me habían cumplido, al menos una. Había deseado no nacer, había deseado mi muerte-. Cuando deseaste morir, inmediatamente apareció tu firma en el pergamino… Igual que todos ustedes.

Regresé a mi lugar. Tenía ganas de salir. De decir ''era una broma, no hablaba enserio'', y que todo fuera como siempre. Abrir los ojos y ver mi antigua habitación azul, aunque las paredes casi no se veían por los pósters, ver un poco más de colorido que este blanco. Ver que todo es producto de mi mente y no de una realidad que no quería aceptar.

Una campanilla sonó fuera de la habitación. Victoria se encogió de hombros.

- Pueden retirarse a su habitación… -Indicó y tal como llegó, se esfumó.

Suspiré.

Aún tenía muchas dudas. Muchas preguntas que hacerle. ¿Cuándo volvería a verla?

Todos se levantaron, sin replicar, excepto yo.

Me había quedado petrificada en mi lugar.

¿Sería posible que yo misma hubiera buscado mi propia muerte? ¿Sería posible que firmara aquel contrato?

Aquí parecía que todo era así.

El chico de cabellos exóticos era el último que quedaba aquí, a excepción de mí.

- ¿Cómo moriste? –Preguntó de repente. Yo estaba dispuesta a salir por la puerta, y de la nada, habla.

- Me atropellaron, ¿cómo moriste tú?

- Me asaltaron en un callejón… -Murmuró, tenía la vista perdida al frente de la habitación. Parecía hipnotizado-. No tenía dinero… Y, yo no les servía para nada… -Sus ojos se veía tristes-. Intentaron secuestrarme, pero les dije que mi familia no contaba con los recursos suficientes –No sé por qué demonios lo hice, pero algo me impulsó a abrazar al chico que se veía tan vulnerable. Tan solo. Como yo-. Me golpearon durante horas… Hasta que me creyeron muerto, entonces, mientras sufría y agonizaba… Yo –Su voz se quebró. Pensé que lloraría-. Nadie me ayudo… Y, entonces, desperté aquí –Rió amargamente-. ¡Pensé que estaba en un hospital! Que alguien había sido amable conmigo y que me había ayudado… Pero la gente de ahora es tan egoísta.

Sollozó.

Y yo lo hice también.

Me dolía tanto ver a una persona así de vulnerable. Aunque al principio este chico me caía mal… Incluso, pensaba hacerle una jugarreta. Con esto, descubrí que era como yo, tenía un caparazón para evitar que le hicieran más daño. Que lo hicieran sufrir. Tenía que aparentar y dejar su lado frágil para después, porque no todos eran como yo, nadie se compadecería de él si lo veía en ese estado. Pasarían de él.

El me abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Era un niño indefenso que necesitaba de alguien… Era como yo.

- Tú moriste de forma menos… Triste –Murmuró.

Reí con amargura, como él había hecho.

- Claro, que todos pasen de ti, mientras te estás muriendo en el parabrisas de un coche como mosca aplastada –Gruñí-. Y que vayan a ver la leve contusión que tiene el desgraciado conductor… ¡Sí, tienes razón! Fue muy feliz mi final –Agregué con mucho sarcasmo.

Él rió.

- Por cierto, soy Edward.

Sonreí. ¡Qué chico más raro!

- Bella… Creo que tenemos una clase juntos, ¿no?

Sonrió.

Este chico comenzaba a agradarme.

* * *

_**Pensaba que serían cinco capítulos, pero tendré que alargarla.**_

_**!Regresé¡**_

_**Les traigo este cap, porque mi mente trabajó muy rápido, muy, muy rápido y escribió este cap.**_

_**No se acostumbren...**_

_**Alguien me dejo un review (el único) donde me decía que se parecía a Ghost Girl. No, no se parece a Ghost Girl, más que su protagonista esta muerta y tiene amigos fantasmas y un guía espiritual.**_

_**Hay muchas cosas diferentes.**_

_**Por ejemplo, ella no quería ser popular, eso le daba igual. Charlotte de GG murió con un osito de gomita, y ella no tenía padre, tenía tutores, Bella sólo tenía a Charlie. Charlotte se mete al cuerpo de Scarlet, Bello no va hacer eso. Charlotte está enamorada de Damen que sigue vivo aún cuando ella murió. Según el pairing, es un Edward y Bella, ambos muertos...**_

_**Sólo es igual en tres cosas, o más o menos.**_

_**No voy hacer una historia de un libro que puede ser identificado rápidamente.**_

_**Además, que esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Bella.**_

_**Hay muchas diferencias de mi FF y del libro de GG.**_

_**Si tienen dudas, pregunteme... Jejeje, me acordé de Eugenio Derbez.**_

_**Eso es todo...**_

_**Si les gustó...**_

_**Dejen su lendow review.**_

_**AnNeLiCe'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y creo esta rara historia.**_

_**Summary: AU/OoC - ¿Por qué están aquí?-. Alice levantó la mano - Estamos aquí, porque, naturalmente… -No quería escuchar lo que venía, pero ya me lo temía-. Hemos muerto.**_

* * *

**Did I die?**

* * *

**.**

- ¿A dónde vamos? –Le pregunté a Edward.

Luego de que me contará acerca de su… Bueno, _trágica muerte_, llevábamos unos cuantos minutos dentro de esa habitación. No habíamos dicho mucho, porque parecía que las palabras sobraban entre nosotros. Le sonreí y él me regresó la sonrisa.

Edward Cullen de verdad era muy guapo. Era alto, y bastante, me llevaba dos cabezas. Poseía unos felinos ojos verdes, que a su vez eran similares a las esmeraldas; de ahora en adelante, las esmeraldas serían mi gema predilecta. Había mencionado ya sus cabellos, de un tono rojizo, extraño, porque no era pelirrojo, y estos eran semi largos, y muy alborotados. También, además de sus extraños ojos y cabello, había otra cosa que lo hacía ser singular: su sonrisa. Torciendo la boca de lado izquierdo, haciendo que su mejilla de ese lado se arrugara graciosamente.

Sin duda, en su vida humana había sido todo un rompecorazones.

Él se encogió de hombros, ante mi pregunta anterior.

- No me importa –Contestó-. Mientras que podamos seguir conversando… -Desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Si todavía poseyéramos sangre, estaba segura que sus mejillas se hubieran coloreado en ese instante.

Sonreí.

Le tendí la mano, en gesto de amistad. ¿Qué? Había dicho que estaba guapo, que era prácticamente un Adonis, pero no dije que me gustara. No era mi tipo. Era como mi mejor amigo en el cual podía confiar. Era sólo eso. Edward cogió mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, sonriendo.

Me sentí mal, porque tal vez él pensara cosas que no eran… Yo no tendría el valor de decirle que sólo quiero su amistad, me partiría el alma verlo triste por mi causa, porque de verdad me agradaba. Suspiré y su mejilla se extendió más, haciendo que sus blancos y perfectos dientes se vieran.

Salimos del salón.

Ambos abrimos los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vimos varias almas en el pasillo. Cuando llegué, ni un alma estaba por estos lugares, ¿y ahora? ¡Parecía que había millones de estas!

Todas con atuendos coloridos, que iban desde un deprimente negro, como yo solía vestirme, hasta un alegre amarillo. Miré mi ropa. El elegante vestido blanco, había sido sustituido por unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, una blusa de ''The Rasmus'' negra y con las letras rojas, y mis adorados _Converses_ negros. Sí, idéntica a mi ropa de la antigua vida, o cuando _yo vivía_.

Me volteé a Edward. ¡Se veía muy… _guapo_! Traía unos pantalones como los míos, una camiseta azul –por cierto, ese color le favorecía- con botones blancos y unos zapatos negros. Casualmente elegante. Como él. Iba desfajado, informal, con las manos en su bolsillo, sin ninguna pose, pero todos los que pasaban a nuestro lado se le quedaban viendo como si fuera un modelo famoso. Él no le tomó importancia, aunque yo aún estaba impresionada. Se veía muy… _Sexy_.

- Cierra la boca, Bella –Dijo, entre risas.

Reí con él.

- Es que… -Dije entre dientes-. Te veías tan santurrón con esa ropa sosa blanca que tenías allá adentro… Y ahora –Silbé por lo bajo, Edward rió de nuevo, sólo que ahora, avergonzado.

- Pues tú también tenías una imagen puritana, Bella –Contraatacó-. Mírate ahora… ¡Toda una darketa!

Lo miré mal. Siempre confundían mi estilo con el de los Darks, pero no era verdad. Mi estilo era único, creado por mí misma. Porque aunque ellos habían sido una inspiración para alguna de mis tantas formas de vestirme, yo tenía una personalidad diferente que a la de ellos. Yo era diferente. Parecía que no estaba en onda con nadie… Ni siquiera con Charlie. Punto. Con nadie encajaba.

- Edward, por favor –Pedí-. No arruines la impresión positiva que tenía acerca de ti, ¿sí?

Edward sonrió cálidamente y me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Partimos a nuestras habitaciones. Yo tenía pésima memoria, aunque esta vez parecía saber a dónde tenía que ir. Antes de dar vuelta en un pasillo, oímos algunas voces.

- ¿¡Cómo qué las habitaciones están conectadas! –Rugió una voz. Una voz que conocía como la de la rubia tonta, Rosalie Hale.

Dimos la vuelta, y efectivamente, ahí estaba ella. Pero no estaba sola. No, claro que no. Su hermano Jasper estaba ahí, también Emmett y Alice. Todos lo de la habitación blanca. ¡Incluso Victoria! Parecía que discutían acerca de las habitaciones. Edward y yo nos acercamos, silenciosos, hasta ellos. Rosalie seguía discutiendo y exponiendo su punto de vista, pero Victoria tenía cara de no ceder. La rubia tonta me fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? –Preguntó, Edward a Victoria.

Vicky sonrió.

- Verás, la señorita Rosalie…

- ¡Señorita Hale! –Rebatió, la aludida.

La pelirroja suspiró.

- La señorita Hale se niega a que su habitación este conectada con la de ustedes, sus compañeros.

Bufé. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Podíamos organizar pijamadas, conocernos mejor… De pronto me entristecí. Nunca antes me habían invitado a una pijamada, siempre me habían excluido de todo. Semanas atrás, antes de mi accidente, se realizó una pijamada. Todas las chicas de nuestra generación fueron invitadas, claro, con excepción de mí. No era marginada. No, esto iba más allá de los maltratos psicológicos y físicos. Hubiera estado agradecida si por lo menos alguien e hubiera golpeado o insultado… Pero, no. Pasaban de mí. Como si fuera invisible, como si fuera un _fantasma_. Ahora que era uno, parecía que los papeles se habían invertido, porque muchas personas me veían, además de que también tenía a Edward.

Ese último pensamiento fue reconfortante.

Mientras yo me perdía en mis cavilaciones, Victoria intentaba persuadir a Rosalie de que dejara de quejarse y aceptara de una buena vez la habitación.

- Escuchen –Los llamé. Todos me miraron con curiosidad. Me cohibí-. Sometámoslo a votación.

La pelirroja asintió y habló de nuevo.

- Los que estén de acuerdo con que las habitaciones estén conectadas, levanten sus manos –Edward, Alice, Emmett y yo levantamos las manos. Victoria lo hubiera hecho igual si Rosalie no la hubiera mirado feo-. Entonces es oficial, señorita Hale. No puedo hacer nada.

Y volvió a desaparecer.

Rosalie comenzó a hacer una rabieta. Su pobre gemelo, Jasper, intentaba tranquilizarla, pero ella sólo se alteraba más y más. Reí entre dientes, y un burlón Edward me acompañó.

- ¡Cuidado, princesita! –Rosalie me dio una mirada furiosa-. ¡No te vayan a salir arrugas de tanto que frunces el ceño! –Reí.

Edward y yo reímos más fuerte, cuando se tocó la frente buscando alguna arruga. Chocamos palmas y entramos a la habitación. Era la mía. Mis ojos se hubieran llenado de lágrimas de nostalgia, era igual al que tenía cuando _vivía_ en la casa de Charlie. Las paredes del descolorido azul marino, el cobertor deslavado de color negro, mi escritorio, mi mesita de noche, mi lámpara de Cenicienta… Todo igual.

Sólo había una diferencia. Había otras cinco puertas más, sin incluir por la que recién entraba. Tenían los nombres de mis compañeros: de derecha a izquierda, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Edward. Suspiré.

Me conformaba con que el parecido fuera enorme.

- ¡Vaya! –Exclamó, de repente, Edward-. Tiene un excelente decorado…

Sonreí.

- Me recuerda a mi habitación… -Caminé al pequeño escritorio, en el lado inferior izquierdo, con una letra desordenada de cuando era pequeña, había garabateado ''Bella''. Solté un gritito, cuando vi que ahí estaba, con pluma roja-. ¡Pero si es igual a mi habitación!

Edward se rió de mí.

- Iré a ver la mía… -Dudó y desvió la mirada-. ¿Me acompañas?

Asentí y cruzamos la puerta que decía ''Edward''. Edward sonrió. Las paredes eran de color beige, la cama tenía un cobertor dorado, y sólo una almohada. Una lámpara de noche y un escritorio de segunda mano. Aunque era muy modesta la habitación, había algo que llamaba mucho la atención. A un costado tenía una gran hilera de CD s, y un precioso mini componente negro. Pero eso no era lo que realmente llamaba mucho mi atención. Un piano de cola negro, brillante, estaba casi a mitad de la habitación.

- ¿Tocas el piano? –Pregunté, sorprendida. Él me sonrió con calidez. Tomó mi mano y me sentó en el banquillo frente al piano, sentándose él a mi lado.

Empezó lentamente tocando. No conocía esa pieza de piano, y eso que yo era una experta en ese tema. Sus dedos revolotearon por todas las teclas, de derecha a izquierda sus manos se movían con una agilidad increíble, parecían casi invisibles. Suspiré. Edward era todo un sueño de chico, casi un príncipe azul… Pero, él seguía sin ser mi tipo. Vi como su mejilla izquierda se estiraba, mientras sonreía, para luego, concluir con la pieza en un tono dulce.

Estallé en aplausos y lo abracé.

- ¡Wow, Edward! –Sonreí-. ¡Eres maravilloso con el piano!

- Mi abuelo me enseñó todo lo que sé…

- Tu abuelo debió ser un gran pianista… -Murmuré, pensativa.

Él sonrió con tristeza.

- Murió cuando tenía quince años… -Entonces era reciente.

Sin embargo, al notar mi preocupación, sonrió como si nada y continuamos conversando. Ambos teníamos un pasado, pero era momento de ver hacia el futuro y dejar de lamentarse por lo que fue… Eso estaría bien. Eso es lo que haríamos.

* * *

**Hey~**

**Bella ve a Edward, más o menos como su hermano menor. Sí, sí. Edward y Bella tienen la misma edad, pero así lo ve ella.**

**Ni modo.**

**Y no se preocupen, Rosalie es como la de la saga original, envidia a Bella.**

**Pronto sabrán como es que murieron los demás, algunos sucesos son trágicos, se los advierto, otros, tristes. Y en cuanto a tristezas... Mejor no digo nada, porque yo también me pongo a llorar cuando escribo.**

**Sin más, y esperando que les haya gustado -y que dejen un lindo review- me voy...**

**AnNeLiCe'**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y creo esta rara historia.**_

_**Summary: AU/OoC - ¿Por qué están aquí?-. Alice levantó la mano - Estamos aquí, porque, naturalmente… -No quería escuchar lo que venía, pero ya me lo temía-. Hemos muerto.**_

* * *

**Did I die?**

* * *

**.**

- Eh, paso –Murmure, viendo fijamente mis zapatos.

- ¡Vamos, Bella! –Alentó, Victoria-. ¡Es sólo un juego! ¿Vas a hacer perder a tu equipo por una tontería así?

Tenía razón Victoria. No sería justo hacer perder a Alice y Edward por no querer participar. Me tragué mi orgullo, y juró que sentí como este se hundía a cada paso que daba para subir al estrado. Sintiendo la mirada envenenada de Rosalie y las miradas esperanzadas de Edward y Alice. Suspiré. No quedaba otro remedio.

Estaría segura que poco a poco el sudor se iría acumulando en mi frente de los nervios. Pero ya no estaba viva.

Al llegar al estrado, miré a todos los presentes. Victoria sonreía con aprobación, mientras sostenía en su mano izquierda un cronómetro.

Alcé mi mano derecha y mostré cinco dedos. Alice sonrió.

- ¡Cinco palabras! –Gritó. Asentí. Vaya, había sido sencillo. Mostré un dedo y ellos asintieron.

Busqué la manera de hacerles entender que mi frase era ''El Lago de los Cisnes''. Suspiré frustrada y comencé a jalar mis cabellos, nerviosa.

- ¡Cabello! –Dijo, Alice. Negué. Lo pensé unos segundos. El equipo contrario sonreía con suficiencia ante mi ineptitud para el juego de caras y gestos. El tiempo corría más rápido, o así lo sentía.

Moví mis manos, frenética, de un lado a otro. Estaba quedando como una estúpida, pero qué más daba. Mi dignidad se había perdido cuando subí al estrado ante la atónita mirada de algunos. Estaba frustrada por no saber cómo expresarme. Eso me sucedía por anti social.

- ¡El Lago de los Cisnes! –Gritó, Edward.

Paré mis movimientos y lo miré sorprendida. Victoria sonrió y apagó el cronómetro.

- ¡El equipo de Edward, Alice y Bella gana! –Anunció.

Rosalie no se dignó a mirarnos, Emmett estaba enfurruñado por perder, pero en sus ojos relucía la diversión. A Jasper nunca le importó, sin embargo, había participado sólo para complacer a su hermana.

Francamente no me esperaba un triunfo. Mi patética actuación ahí, al frente de todos, mientras me movía como lunática, no lo tomaba como una buena interpretación de ''El Lago de los Cisnes''.

La campana sonó. La habitación se vació inmediatamente. Edward como siempre me esperó hasta que bajé del estrado. Estaba muy avergonzada.

- Estuviste increíble, Bella –Alagó.

Desvié la mirada a otro lado. Muchos chicos flotaban. Me había dado cuenta que era como en la preparatoria, pero sin alumnos elitistas que se negaban a hablarte. Había incluso algunos chicos que eran novios. Y cada quién vestía como quería sin que nadie nos criticara. Suspiré. ¿Por qué la preparatoria no podía ser así?

- Yo no diría '_increíble'_ –Murmuré, avergonzada. Edward tomó de mi mano, y me obligó a verlo.

Apartó unos mechones de mi cara y me miró con sus profundos orbes esmeraldas. ¿Cuánto llevaba de muerta? Aquél día se cumplía una semana. Una semana de conocer a mis nuevos amigos, compañeros y ¿Victoria contaba como maestra? Bueno, era todo tan nuevo y a la vez tan igual. Cada día llegaban nuevos chicos, y otros más se iban. Me preguntaba cuándo sería lo suficientemente madura como para abandonar este lugar y pasar a otro.

- Es una tontería, Bella –Juntó su frente con la mía. Acostumbraba a hacer eso-. Lo hiciste genial. Si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiéramos ganado.

Sonreí a medias.

- No entiendo cómo es que lo adivinaste, Ed –Le dije, separando mi frente. Comenzamos a flotar por el pasillo, hacia nuestras habitaciones.

Tal vez ya no teníamos sangre, no sudábamos. Pero, seguíamos alimentándonos. Teníamos nuestros horarios, cada alma un diferente horario, sólo una comida por día. Ese alimento –según Victoria- se iba dirigido a nuestras energías que necesitaríamos, por eso, nunca teníamos la necesidad de ir al baño. A mí me sonaba algo medio, bueno no, completamente extraño.

Edward rió.

- No sé –Dijo, pero había una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Ya me tenía lo que venía-. Tal vez porque te pusiste a aletear en el estrado –Rió fuertemente.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero él continuó riéndose de mí. Giré mi cabeza de manera indignada y di un paso hacia enfrente. Avancé otro, otro; él no se movió y se reía de mi. Harta del show que estaba montando Edward, sí, porque muchos se le quedaban viendo con cara de '' ¿y a este que le picó?'', decidí seguir el camino hacía mi habitación.

Con una pequeña sonrisita, me marché, dejando a Edward a mitad del pasillo y con una crisis de risa. Él era el que estaba quedando como idiota, no yo.

Abrí la puerta y les puse seguro a todas.

Ya había tenido un accidente días atrás, cuando sin querer, Jasper abrió mi puerta pensando que era la salida y me encontró con pijama. Pijama es igual a ropa interior. Nos habíamos quedado estáticos y con la vista clavada en un punto fijo, en mi caso, en los agrandados –por la sorpresa- ojos de Jasper, que examinaban mi cuerpo.

Fue realmente muy embarazoso.

Aunque, Jasper comenzaba a gustarme. Dejando a un lado a su fastidiosa hermana, el chico tenía de todo. Inteligente y guapo. Ya no se veían de esos. Y lo mejor de todo: un caballero. En cuanto pudo reaccionar, se disculpó y cerró la puerta.

Desde ese día me había empezado a fijar en él.

En sus cabellos color miel, ondulados y peinados tan… _Sexys_ y a la vez elegantemente. En sus ojos celestes, enmarcados de rubias pestañas; y adoraba cuando levantaba una ceja. Muy pocas veces lo había visto sonreír, pero tenía una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos, que se veían peligrosos en su sonrisa fiera. Nada que ver con la sonrisa torcida de Edward.

Me senté en mi cama y observé mi ropa.

Había escogido un vestido negro, corto a la rodilla y unos zapatos de piso negros. Además de un listón con moño en mi cabello. Edward me había preguntado que quien había muerto. Yo, con mala cara, le había respondido que nadie.

Suspiré.

Cerré mis ojos y a mi cabeza vinieron los preciosos orbes de Edward. Eran como imanes que te atraían a verlos. Muy bonitos, y con brillo propio. Sonreí y pase una mano por mi cara, frustrada.

Me gustaba Jasper, pero pensaba en Edward. ¡Vaya lío!

Tocaron a mi puerta. No me moví. Volvieron a tocar con más fuerza. Solté un gruñido.

- ¡Tu habitación es la de al lado! –Grité.

- ¡Vamos, Bella! –Edward, como lo suponía, estaba rogando y pidiendo perdón, ¿dónde quedaba su dignidad?-. ¡Admite que es gracioso!

Sí, lo admito, había sido gracioso. Me imaginé la escena, donde yo estuviera aleteando tontamente. Reía entre dientes.

- ¡Te escuché reírte!

Reí con más fuerza, pero ya no era de mí, sino de Edward. Edward que estaba fuera de mi habitación, gritando a los cuatro vientos que lo dejara entrar y posiblemente muchas almas lo estarían viendo. Sí, definitivamente mucho más gracioso que mi penosa interpretación de ''El Lago de los Cisnes''.

Abrí la puerta y me hice a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Él me sonreía con suficiencia, como diciendo que ya sabía que lo iba a perdonar. Le devolví la sonrisa. Edward se tensó.

- ¿Q-qué pasa, Bella? –Me acerqué a él, y éste retrocedió. Estuve repitiendo varias veces esto, hasta que llegó a la cama, tropezó y cayó sobre esta.

Sonreí.

- Vaya, vaya… -Estaba al pie de la cama, viéndolo con sorna-. Vienes a rogar mi perdón y no me dejas acercarme a ti…

- N-no vive a rogarte perdón…

-… No he terminado, Edward –Interrumpí-. Te perdonaré… Si me ayudas.

En su rostro se mostro la sorpresa, seguida de la confusión y la negra sospecha. Imité su sonrisa torcida, que más bien fue una extraña mueca. Él se sentó sobre mi cama, cruzando las piernas. Hice lo mismo, sentándome frente a él.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, _Isabella_? –Puse una mueca de fastidio. Odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo. Era estúpidamente largo y antiguo.

- ¿Qué? –Fingí sordera. Edward conocía mi aberración hacia el nombre que mi madre y mi padre me habían puesto, por eso me llamaba así.

- Err… -Sonreí-. Bella, ¿qué favor quieres? –Hizo una mueca de falsa sorpresa y se golpeó la frente-. ¡No pienso hacerte ningún favor sexual! –Gritó, haciendo que varios metiches se asomaran por mi puerta.

¿Por qué nunca me acordaba de ponerle seguro a la puerta cuando posiblemente fuera a enfrentar una situación embarazosa?

Fulminé con la mirada a las almas, haciéndolas huir despavoridas. Sonreí, aún tenía el don.

Fui hasta la puerta y le dejé el seguro puesto.

- ¿Me dirás de que favor se trata? –Preguntó, Edward, ya desesperado.

Le sonreí.

- Ayúdame a… -Me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle, las paredes –Rosalie y Alice- podían escucharlo todo-. Acercarme a Jasper.

Edward pensó que no lo había visto, pero por su rostro había cursado una mueca de dolor.

* * *

**No me pidan alargar los cap's, porque son ultra mega minis, y se los alargo un poco para...**

**Ok, no importa.**

**La fanfic no va a pasar de 10 chap's.**

**Porque miren, como se dieron cuenta, Bella esta confundida acerca de sus sentimientos por Edward. Es el único chico o persona viviente, no quitemos eso, persona humana, si, eso esta mejor... Ok, ok, persona humana con la que ha hablado en toda su vida.**

**Entonces, primero Edward la ayuda, pero... No les diré más, eso es contar la historia, y así no quedaría chiste de leerla.**

**Tal vez, creo si pase de los 10, pero si acaso, 11 o 12, no sé.**

**Yo estoy igual que Bella, ¿por qué en las escuelas son tan... elitistas?**

**Que si un grupito de eso, que si de lo otro. ¡Ya estoy harta!**

**Jeje, ups! Momento de sinceridad.**

**VISITEN MI FANFIC PARTICIPANTE EN EL HALLOWEEN CULLEN CONTEST! SE LLAMA THIS HALLOWEEN. DEJEN SU LINDO REVIEW Y SI PUEDEN, VOTEN POR MI...**

**Se los agradecería de todo corazón 3**

**Love&Rockets**

**AnNeLiCe'**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y creo esta rara historia.**_

_**Summary: AU/OoC - ¿Por qué están aquí?-. Alice levantó la mano - Estamos aquí, porque, naturalmente… -No quería escuchar lo que venía, pero ya me lo temía-. Hemos muerto.**_

* * *

**Did I die?**

* * *

**.**

Sonreí, mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Edward.

Después de pasarme toda una tarde intentando convencerlo de que me echara una mano con Jasper, por fin había accedido. Edward era sin duda, el mejor amigo que jamás había podido pedir.

Él me abandono horas más tarde, porque se acercaba su hora de almorzar. Aproveché esa oportunidad para salir a pasear un rato. Edward y yo éramos como uña y mugre, inseparables, pero a veces la mugre se iba cuando te bañabas. Suspiré.

El pequeño mini mundo fantasmal contaba con un centro comercial. ¿De dónde salía el dinero para comprar? Victoria nos daba cincuenta dólares semanales a cada uno, por orden de allá arriba. Siempre aceptábamos el dinero con una sonrisa y nos íbamos a comprar al centro comercial inmediatamente.

Entré.

Por fuera se veía enorme… Por dentro era diverso. Frente a la entrada había una fuente con ángeles esculpidos, sacando agua de sus bocas; ésta servía como punto de referencia, porque podías perderte. Lo sé, ya me ha sucedido. El centro comercial se dividía en alimentos, juguetes, accesorios, zapatos: femeninos y masculinos, ropa: femeninos y masculinos, etcétera.

Un montón de tiendas con letreros luminosos que te llamaban a entrar.

En esos momentos, el único alimento que pasaba por mi cabeza era un helado. Un enorme y dulce helado de chocolate. Me lamí los labios al imaginármelo, y se me hizo agua la boca.

Rápidamente, busqué en el mapa junto a la fuente, dónde podía encontrar una heladería. En el área sur, próximo a una salida, estaban dieciséis puestos de helados. El número se me hubiera hecho excesivo si en ese momento lo hubiera reflexionado, pero cuando llegué al lugar, vi las gigantescas filas para comprar un helado.

Cientos de almas formadas que tuvieron la misma idea que yo de comer un helado. Bufé por lo bajo. No podía ya irme a otro puesto donde vendieran cualquier cosa, no, el sabor del helado y su aroma dulzón flotaba en el aire y hacía que quisiera uno.

Por mi mente se cruzó una brillante idea. Buscaría el lugar donde la fila fuera menos larga. Sonreí. Tardé veinte minutos en encontrarla, pero lo hice. La fila se movía con mucha velocidad, veía como almas se iban alegres mientras comían su helado en mi cara, burlándose de mi hambre. Rodé los ojos. Mis pensamientos eran cada vez más ridículos.

Atrás de mí todavía había fila. Cinco o más personas. Frente a mí sólo un par de señoras más, y por fin tendría mi helado. Sonreí, cuando a la viejita delante de mí le toco ordenar.

- Quiero uno de frambuesa –Ordenó. El chico que atendía se dirigió al extremo donde se encontraba ese sabor-. No, joven. Mejor de cereza –Pidió de nuevo. Así se llevó diez minutos entre esos dos sabores.

Comencé a chasquear mis dedos, desesperada. La gente de atrás gritaba por que la señora se fuera, pero esta era medio sorda. Gruñí por lo bajo y me acerqué con amabilidad –y cara psicópata- a la señora.

- ¡Pida ya de una vez, por favor!

Los ojos celestes y dulces de la viejita se fijaron en mí. Me dio una sonrisa y ordenó de piña. ¡Piña! ¡Piña! Estuvo más de media hora, indecisa por el sabor frambuesa y cereza, y al final, ¿qué ordena? ¡Piña!

Juró que si la señora no estuviera entrada en años, la hubiera golpeado o en el menor de los casos, hecho un berrinche.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando fue mi turno. El chico me sonrió coqueto. Nunca me habían coqueteado, y él lo estaba haciendo. ¡Me guiñó un ojo! Desvié la vista y el chico me entregó mi helado; cuando lo iba a pagar, dijo que la casa invitaba. Le agradecí con una tímida sonrisa y me fui. Me fui con mi helado de chocolate.

Me senté en una banca cerca de ahí. Saboreando mí helado lentamente. Moviendo mi lengua de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro. Varios ojos me veían curiosos y extrañados. No sabía por qué. Sólo estaba comiendo mi helado y soltando pequeños gemidos; gemidos producidos por el delicioso helado.

Estaba satisfecha y llena de helado. Pero aún me quedaba un tercio de éste. Suspiré.

- ¿Bella? –Me giré a donde me habían llamado y vi a Alice.

Alice Brandon, mi compañera. Sonreía con un aire de entusiasmo mientras cargaba más de treinta bolsas de distintos tamaños. Le hice espacio en la banca y ella, cansada, se sentó.

- ¿Por qué compraste tanto? –Pregunté.

Ella rió. Su risa era contagiosa. No era muy melodiosa ni muy fina, sino más bien graciosa y pegadiza que se te antojaba reírte con ella. No la había escuchado reía a carcajadas, nunca, su risa era más bien, sutil sin llamar la atención; aunque teniendo una risa así, dudo que lo consiguiera.

- Es sólo el calentamiento –Respondió, sonriéndome.

- ¿Calentamiento? ¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero?

Estaba confundida. Dudaba que con tan sólo cincuenta dólares ella pudiera comprar más de treinta bolsas. Aunque era posible si comprabas en la tienda adecuada, pero ¿no querrías comprar otras cosas más indispensables en la semana? Alice era todo un caso.

- Sí, mañana vendré… Por cierto, ten cuidado al salir del centro comercial, hay muchos charquillos –Dijo, con un guiño-. El dinero no es problema. Trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de discos que está aquí. Pagan treinta dólares al día.

Un empleo. Debía conseguir uno de esos. Uno donde pagaran bien, pero que a la vez pudiera hacer y me gustará. Suspiré. A partir del día siguiente, buscaría empleo.

Alice sonrió en mi dirección y me dio un pequeño abrazo que me tomó desprevenida. Rodeé su cuello y ella rió.

Cuando nos separamos la miré con atención. Su semblante feliz, había sido sustituido por uno triste y sombrío.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella me miró con sus ojos, vacíos y sin ningún brillo. Me asusté. Sus ojos eran vivaces y llenos de alegría. Pasé un brazo por su cuello, en un semi abrazo. Alice recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró profundamente.

- Edward ya te contó cómo murió. Quiero hacerlo yo –Asentí lentamente, consciente de que ella no podía verme, pero si sentir el movimiento-. Era mi noche de graduación. Soy una adicta a la moda, por lo que mi vestido, zapatos y accesorios fueron lo máximo esa noche. No era muy provocador. Extravagante, sería la palabra –Rió con amargura. Esa risa. Como la de Edward cuando me contó su triste final-. No lo vi venir… -Susurró-. Llovió con fuerza. No traía auto, por lo que mi amiga Dana, era la conductora designada. Llevaba unos tragos de más, y me ofrecí a conducir, pero no quiso y accedí a que ella condujera –Suspiró-. La lluvia golpeaba con violencia el parabrisas, haciendo imposible ver. Los limpiaparabrisas no hacían nada más que ensuciar.

Sollozó. No veía el rumbo de la historia. ¿Había muerto en un accidente de coche? Así parecía.

- Nos detuvimos en una estación de gasolina. No la necesitábamos, pero ahí había un pequeño café –Tembló ligeramente-. Unos hombres nos miraban desde que entramos, con la ropa empapada y pegada al cuerpo –Oh-. Ordenamos unas tazas de chocolate caliente. Los hombres no nos dejaban de ver. Eran más de seis, y lucían rudos. Temí por nuestra seguridad –Susurró, con miedo-. Salieron minutos antes que nosotras, y pensando que el peligro había pasado, pagamos la cuenta y salimos del café. El viejo auto de Dana no estaba. Los hombres nos encontraron y a la fuerza, nos arrastraron hacia un callejón –Sollozó. Pensé que tendrían un accidente de auto, por cómo iba la historia, pero ahora, ya era otra cosa-. No creo que quieras escuchar lo que me… _Nos_ hicieron –Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, muy pequeña-. Llevaba un día después de aquel suceso… Aquel _terrible_ suceso.

Mi helado escurría por mis manos. Sentía como mi piel quedaba pegajosa. El cono lo había presionado de más y se había roto en mi mano. El helado de chocolate y su olor dulzón se habían impregnado ya en mí. No podía mover a Alice para ir al baño a limpiarme. No sería correcto. Ella se estaba abriendo conmigo, contándome una anécdota tan triste y dolorosa para ella. No debía ser fácil. Soportaría el helado escurriendo y que las moscas y abejas me persiguieran. Lo haría por la enana de Alice.

- Me vi cortándome las venas –Continuó. Respingue ante su voz-. Me sentía sucia, usada e impura. Basura –Su tono era de pena y dolor. Me partió el corazón-. Espere a que mi casa se vaciara, a que todos se fueran. No le dije a nadie de que yo había sido… -Me empezaba a doler el pecho y se me dificultaba respirar. Era una sensación de asfixia-. Me encerré en el baño… Y-y… -Sollozó-. Me corté las venas. Dolió. La sangre corría por los azulejos del baño y estaba asustada. Intenté parar la sangre, pero ya era muy tarde…

Entonces, así había muerto. En un arranque de… ¿Qué había sido? ¿Furia o vergüenza? La abracé con más fuerza.

Ese oscuro pasado no la atormentaría más. Yo, Bella Swan, no lo permitiría.

* * *

**Uh, me dolió matar a Alice.**

**Me dolió que la violaran.**

**¡Y yo fui la mente maestra detrás detodo eso!**

**Lloré, sí, lloré. Estaba sensible por terminar de leer el Epílogo de CAC de MerySnz. (Que por cierto, el epílogo lo encontraran en su BLOG (; )**

**En un momento de inspiración, agarré mi lap y me puse a escribir. Gracias a mi antojo por un helado de chocolate... Bueno, ya vieron el resultado.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Así, de antemano les agradecería que pasaran por mi historia llamada ''This Halloween'' que participa en el ''Halloween Cullen Contest''. Dejen su lindo review (; Y si pueden, voten por mí.**

**Love&Kisses&Rockets**

**AnNeLiCe'**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y creo esta rara historia.**_

_**Summary: AU/OoC - ¿Por qué están aquí?-. Alice levantó la mano - Estamos aquí, porque, naturalmente… -No quería escuchar lo que venía, pero ya me lo temía-. Hemos muerto.**_

* * *

**Did I die?**

* * *

**.**

- ¿Un picnic? –Pregunté, incrédula-. ¿Es enserio?

Victoria sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Estaba en shock.

- Ya sabes… -Agregó.

- No, no lo sé –Gruñí.

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a mi mal humor. No era constantemente enojona, pero tenía el presentimiento que ella creía que sufría de bipolaridad.

Edward me dio una sonrisa juguetona. Cuando Victoria se dio la vuelta, le di golpe en su nuca. Se sobó la cabeza, pero su sonrisita idiota aún seguía en su rostro. Bufé. Primero me hacen jugar a ''Caras y gestos'' y ahora un picnic. No hacía falta mencionar que clase de actividades haríamos.

Giré mi cabeza un poco para ver a Jasper. Sonreía de lado a lado y hablaba con Alice.

- No sé –Murmuró-. La última vez que fui de picnic fue antes de que…

- Jasper –Advirtió, Rosalie, mientras se retocaba el maquillaje. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

Ladeé mi cabeza un poco, pensativa.

Miré a Alice que me había guiñado un ojo. Le sonreí. Hice señas con mi mano para que se acercara. Ella rió. Se levantó con elegancia de su silla y se sentó en una más cercana a la mía.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Sonreí.

- Un picnic… -Dije-. ¿Qué tienen de especial?

Alice me miró confundida unos segundos. Parpadeó muchas veces en cinco segundos.

- ¿Nunca…? –Carraspeó-. ¿Nunca has asistido a un picnic?

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

¿Un picnic? Sólo en sueños había ido a uno. Forks no era la clase de lugar indicado para tener un picnic; a excepción de los días donde unos cuantos rayos de sol se colaban por las nubes. Nunca le vi un propósito a ir a un picnic. Es decir, sólo ibas a comer, mientras te asoleabas y compartías tu tiempo con la gente que querías y… _¡Oh! ¡Mi vida no pudo ser más deprimente!_

Alice me rodeó con su brazo. Ella ya conocía mi historia. Pensé que era lo correcto cuando ella hizo lo mismo. Ciertamente, me sentí mejor. Suspiré. Las cosas con Jasper no habían avanzado, y se podría decir que a Alice también le gustaba. Compartían mucho tiempo, juntos, sonreían… Arg, si no fuera mi amiga y intentará que ella olvidara su dolor, ya le hubiera dicho que se alejara de Jasper.

Lo mejor era dejarlo ir.

- Muy bien, muchachos –Llamó, Victoria-. La sesión ha terminado. Recuerden traer sus alimentos que compartirán mañana en el picnic. Y, Bella, por favor, ven –Rodeé los ojos y le sonreí.

No había escuchado el timbre.

Alice dejo de abrazarme y fue a agarrar el brazo de Jasper.

Me quedé parada a mitad del aula, mientras los veía marcharse. Los veía sonreírse. Veía sus ojos brillantes y llenos de ilusión y amor. Era un mal tercio. Sentí unos familiares brazos rodear mis hombros, mientras me atraía hacia su pecho.

- Está bien.

Sonreí de lado.

Claro que todo estaba bien. Tenía a Edward, y aún conservaba la amistada de Alice.

Además, había perdido toda oportunidad con Jasper desde que entramos y Alice y él habían sido inseparables. Como Edward y yo.

¿Seríamos en un futuro como Alice y Jasper?

Me estremecí. Edward me abrazó más fuerte. Le agradecí. No me sentía lista para afrontar lo que estaba surgiendo entre mi amiga y el chico que me gustaba. Suspiré. ¿Por qué Jasper no me podía abrazar como Edward?

- Vamos –Dijo, con dulzura.

Lo miré.

Algunos mechones cobrizos cubrían su frente… Pero eso no fue lo que vi. Su sonrisa era tierna y en sus ojos brillaba la comprensión. En ese momento lo supe. Supe porque Jasper no me abrazaba como Edward; era tan sencillo, él no era Edward.

Le sonreí y agarré su mana, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sus largos y fuertes dedos de pianista se apretaron con mi mano, un tacto cálido. Suspiré.

Fuimos a mi habitación como acostumbrábamos ir después de cada sesión con Victoria. Ella era en sí genial. Comprensiva y amorosa como una madre, a pesar de su apariencia joven. Tenía la experiencia de años. Victoria era como la madre que nunca había tenido. Mostraba interés en que yo interactuara en las actividades. No me presionaba, me dejaba ser. Aún así, sentía que me ponía más atención a mí que a los demás. No me quejaba, pero se me hacía injusto.

Encendí mi reproductor de música y busqué una canción adecuada. No tenía ganas de escuchar canciones empalagosas, pero tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar música de rock pesado. Necesitaba otra cosa.

- Edward –Llamé. Él se había acostado en mi cama y leía con atención un libro. Me miró por encima del libro y me sonrió-. ¿Una canción? Sugiere algo bueno –Advertí.

Él rió entre dientes. Pensó un par de minutos. Colocó un separador en la página que estaba leyendo y con cuidado dejo el libro en mi mesita de noche. Caminó hasta a mí y busco en las canciones de mi iPod. Esperé pacientemente.

_¿Qué voy hacer?_

_Para decirle que la quiero._

_¿Cómo le haré?_

_Si cuando esta cerca de mí, tiemblo de miedo_

_No sé porqué…_

_Pero desde que la conozco soy feliz_

Miré raro a Edward, él rió y cambió la canción.

_Quisiera esta noche_

_Robar de tus labios_

_Un soplo de vida, para mi corazón_

_Que yo por amarte, subiría a las nubes_

_Y me entregaría por completo, porque te amo_

- Ok. Aléjate de mi iPod –Gruñí-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿De quién estas enamorado o qué?

Él me miró durante unos segundos. Negó con la cabeza y regresó a la cama para volver a leer su estúpido libro. ¿Edward enamorado? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Yo le contaba todo… ¡Vaya amigo!

Busqué en mi iPod una canción fuera de cursilerías, acababan de romperme mi corazón. Sí, música dolida.

_¿Y todo para qué?_

_¿Para qué tanto amor?_

_¿Para qué ilusionaste, para que enamoraste mi corazón?_

_¿Y todo para qué, y todo para qué?_

_Si al final yo perdí…_

Edward se rió fuertemente. Lo miré enojada. Se agarraba el estómago mientras se retorcía de risa en mi cama. Suspiré. Quizás poner esta música dolida no servía de nada. Me recosté junto a Edward y cerré mis ojos. Dormir un poco no me haría daño.

Tuve un sueño rarísimo. Rarísimo con 'R' mayúscula. Edward estaba ahí. Me miraba intensamente y luego me besaba. Y entonces, me desperté _asustada_. Miré a mí alrededor y encontré a Edward dormido a mi lado. Sonreí. Se veía tan calmado y sonreía levemente. Su respiración era acompasada. Me acerqué a su rostro. Tracé con mis dedos sus ojos, su frente y su nariz. Pase mis dedos por sus mejillas, por su barbilla. Sus labios. Entreabiertos y apetitosamente llenos. Con cuidado pasé mis dedos por mis labios, para luego hacer lo mismo con los suyos. Un beso indirecto. Él nunca se enteraría.

Me acurruqué a su lado, mientras lo abrazaba.

_Dulces sueños, Edward_. Deseé.

Mis sueños se fueron por otros rumbos. Un rumbo totalmente diferente. Charlie. Soñé con mi funeral. Las únicas personas que estaban ahí, eran el sacerdote y mi padre. Charlie, discretamente, se limpiaba unas lagrimillas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. El sacerdote hablaba y hablaba, pero sólo oía su voz, no entendía lo que decía. Mi padre cogió un puño de tierra y lo arrojó a mi tumba. Murmuró algo y luego se marchó.

¿Qué era ese sueño?

Inconscientemente, seguí a Charlie hasta la que solía ser mi casa. Se sentó en una silla descolorida de la cocina y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Mascullaba cosas ininteligibles. Puse mi mano en su hombro y él se estremeció. La quité enseguida. Charlie estaba mal por mi culpa.

Se levantó abruptamente de la silla y pasó de largo de la televisión. Su habitación estaba como la recordaba. Tan Charlie. Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó con cuidado. Su rostro estaba pálido y sudaba mucho. Estaba enfermo. Enfermo por mi culpa. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! –Escuché que gritaban mi nombre, pero no podía enfocar a nadie.

Me sacudieron intensamente y desperté.

Los orbes esmeraldas de Edward me miraban preocupados. Suspiré y me incorporé.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó. Asentí lentamente. Sus brazos me rodearon y suspiré en su pecho. Mis sollozos no tardaron en escucharse-. Shh, shh, todo esta bien…

Edward… _Gracias_.

* * *

**OMG!**

**Tengo un buen con este capí y no lo he querido subir por floja XC**

**Well, vieron las canciones?**

**Cuando escribía el chap, estaba escuchando a Intocable.**

**Busquen canciones de ellos (;**

**Por cierto, estaré fuera de FanFiction y mi Blog unos días. Tengo tarea y para lo único que uso la computadora -además de la tarea- es para ver anime.**

**Esta semana estuve viendo Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!**

**Ahora me encuentro viendo: Ouran High School Host Club.**

**No se preocupen.**

**Ya regresaré.**

**AnNeLiCe'**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y creo esta rara historia.**_

_**Summary: AU/OoC - ¿Por qué están aquí?-. Alice levantó la mano - Estamos aquí, porque, naturalmente… -No quería escuchar lo que venía, pero ya me lo temía-. Hemos muerto.**_

* * *

**Did I die?**

* * *

**.**

Bufé.

El día había estado soleado, contra mis súplicas de que lloviera y relampagueara. Incluso, demasiado soleado.

Había varios grupos de personas sentados por todo el enorme jardín. Victoria sonreía alegremente –al igual que todos los demás, a decir verdad, creo que era la única amargada- mientras nos repartía algunos vasos y platos.

Yo, que había pensado que el día iba a estar nublado –como no creerlo si el día anterior casi había un diluvio- no había cocinado nada. Edward, como el arrogante y perfeccionista que es, había hecho un pastel de arándanos con cubierta de chocolate.

En cambio, yo había tenido que despertarme temprano e ir a un centro comercial a comprar… Comida. Pero el único lugar que había encontrado abierto, era el de pollo frito. ¿Victoria se creería que yo sabía cocinar pollo frito? Rezaba porque así fuera.

Alguien había traído una grabadora. En nuestro ''feliz'' picnic se escuchaba la canción de ''I Belong To You''. Bueno, al menos, no era una cursilería como las que Edward había escuchado. Suspiré.

- Deberías divertirte –Aconsejó Edward-. Y deja de fruncir el ceño –Sus dedos se fueron a mi frente y la acarició hasta que deje de fruncir el ceño. Lo miré mal.

- A mí no me preocupa si tendré arrugas…

- Pero unas arrugas se verían horribles en tu lindo rostro –Cortó.

¿Mi lindo qué?

Desvié la mirada.

Desde la noche anterior, desde ese sueño que me había confundido aún más, me sentía rara a lado de Edward. No podía actuar con naturalidad. Se me dificultaba verlo al rostro sin ver directamente sus labios, carnosos, entreabiertos.

En mi plato ya había de todo. Puré de papa, pollo frito, un _Subway_ de jamón –sí, sí, no había sido la única que no había cocinado-. Y un frío refresco de cola.

Cuando iba a agarrar una cuchara, mi mano se cruzó con otra más pálida. Edward. Retiré la mano y deje que él tomara una cuchara primero. Evité su mirada. Mi mano se fue de nuevo a las cucharas, una vez que la suya ya no estuvo ahí.

¿Qué me pasaba?

¿Qué era la extraña sensación que tenía en la boca del estómago?

Era algo cálido y me hacía sentir rara.

Raro, es sinónimo de feo.

Más bien, me hacía sentir bien. Nunca me había sentido así. Suspiré.

Llevé una cucharada del puré de papa. Sabía bien.

- ¿Quién lo hizo? –Pregunté, señalando con la cuchara el puré.

Victoria rió.

- Si adivinas… Dejo que te vayas –Dijo con una sonrisita burlona.

¿Quién lo había preparado?

Descarté primero a Edward, él había traído el postre. Luego a Emmett, él había traído el refresco. Eso reducía mis posibilidades a los Hale y a Alice, ya que Victoria sólo había traído los platos, vasos y cubiertos.

- ¿Alice?

Dudaba que la Rosalie-hay se me rompió la uña-Hale supiera cocinar. Sonreí victoriosa. Alice me miró divertida y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No… no lo hiciste tú? –Carraspeé, incómoda.

Giré mi cabeza hasta ubicarla en dirección a los gemelos Hale. Rosalie sonreí creídamente y Jasper miraba distraído al cielo.

Victoria soltó una carcajada y todos los demás la acompañaron. Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño. ¡Rosalie! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo iba a saber que la superficial de Rosalie sabía cocinar?

Estiré mi brazo y subí el volumen de la música. Cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar sus risitas burlonas.

Pero tenía que admitir que, era imposible, inimaginable, que una chica tan superficial como Rosalie supiera cocinar.

Las risas cesaron.

- Vamos, Bella –Musitó, Edward, rodeándome con su brazo-. Nunca nos hemos reído de ti.

- Tú, definitivamente sí –Dije con una mirada acusadora e intentando no pensar en la agradable sensación en mi estómago.

Él me miró durante unos segundos y luego desvió su mirada, aturdido.

Suspiré.

Si tan sólo no hubiera tenido ese sueño, no actuaría de esa manera con Edward. Pero el hubiera no existe, ni existirá. Es un pobre consuelo y pariente del ''_y si…_''.

Una cálida brisa sopló.

El otoño ya se sentía presente.

Miré a todos. Alice estaba hablando animadamente con Jasper; Edward estaba pensativo, mirando al cielo –me pregunte el porqué, pero rápidamente deseché mis pensamientos-; Emmett hablaba con Victoria acerca de algo y Rosalie se miraba, vanidosamente, en el espejo.

- ¿Entonces? –Pregunté, mirando fijamente a Rosalie.

Todos se giraron para verme.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Respondió ella con otra pregunta y enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Cómo hiciste el puré de papa? –Inquirí, mirándola fijamente, esperando algún gesto de nerviosismo que me indicara que ella estaba mintiendo.

Sonrió. Me dieron ganas de borrarle esa perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos, arrogante, de un puñetazo. Pero sólo me quede con las ganas.

- Receta que ha pasado de generación… -Contestó.

No tenía caso seguir indagando. Por la mirada de Jasper –esa mirada llena de orgullo- sabía que ella me estaba diciendo la verdad y no estaba mintiendo.

Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con la risueña mirada de Emmett.

Emmett.

No había hablado mucho con él. Aunque lo había observado de lejos. Nunca estaba callado y no paraba de sonreír y reír. Pensaba que su muerte no había sido tan trágica como la de Edward, Alice y la mía.

O al menos, hasta que él le dijo algo a Victoria:

- Era enorme, y tenía garras largas y agiladas. Medía aproximadamente dos metros y… -Su voz era emocionada, como si contara un gran logro. Se calló abruptamente cuando descubrió mi mirada-. ¿Quieres escuchar la historia de mi muerte, Bella? –Preguntó, con una sonrisita. Abrí la boca un par de veces, pero al final, terminé asintiendo.

- ¿Cómo fue?

Se hizo a un lado, dejándome el espacio para que me sentara a su lado. Movida por la curiosidad, me levanté rápidamente, dejando mi plato de comida a medio comer ahí. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas y lo miré fijamente, esperando a que comenzara.

Sonrió ampliamente y carraspeó.

- Ese día había salido a tomar aire fresco –Comenzó-. Yo antes vivía rodeado de un bosque verde y… lleno de animales –Agregó-. Estaba anocheciendo y el camino no se distinguía bien, pero ya lo conocía de memoria –Su acento me resultaba gracioso, pero por respeto, no me reí-. Y como le decía a Victoria, un oso me atacó…

Hice una exclamación de horror.

¡Un oso!

Un enorme, malo y feo oso había atacado a Emmett. Lo miré, ese rostro tan amigable, escondía su horrorosa muerte. Nunca hubiese creído algo así. Sus gestos y su forma de ser tan despreocupada. Admiraba eso de él. Admiraba su forma de ser.

Sin querer, lo estaba mirando fascinada, mientras me perdía en mis cavilaciones y él continuaba hablando.

- …Yo sólo quería que el dolor acabara –Musitó-. El dolor era insoportable. Mi abdomen ardía como los mil demonios. Mis piernas estaban inmóviles, muertas –Se veía tan metido en la historia-. No supe que pasó conmigo, hasta que Alice dijo que estábamos muertos. Creo que aún conservaba en ese entonces la esperanza de que alguien me hubiera salvado…

Pestañeó un par de veces.

Miró a nuestro alrededor. Todos miraban sorprendidos. Todos habían escuchado su historia. El enorme oso que había atacado a Emmett.

- Grandioso –Habló la rubia-. ¿Se supone que debemos tenerte lástima?

La fulminé con la mirada.

¿Es qué acaso no tenía corazón? ¿Era tanta su superficialidad que tenía el corazón congelado? ¿No sentía compasión ni empatía? Entonces, ¿por qué se había quedado mirando a Emmett con dolor? O, ¿había fingido?

Me era imposible creer que fingiera que sentía dolor por la triste historia de Emmett. Yo lo había sentido… Todos.

- ¿Puedes callarte? –Pedí-. Nadie pidió tu opinión. Guárdatela para cuando la pidamos, ¿sí?

Emmett carraspeó. Lo miré.

- Por favor, comparte tu historia.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿La historia de cómo los gemelos Hale habían muerto? Deseaba oír la historia de sus labios. Deseaba escuchar lo que sintieron. Era un deseo morboso, pero tenía tanta curiosidad que eso quedaba en segundo plano.

Jasper miró a Rosalie, dudando.

Ella giró el rostro y se siguió viendo en el espejo. Jasper suspiró.

- Mis padres eran empresarios. Constantemente de viaje –Murmuró-. Regresábamos de visitar a nuestra abuela. Recibimos una llamada…

- De nuestros padres… Diciéndonos que siguiéramos en casa de la abuela –Dijo, siguiendo el hilo de la historia, Rosalie-. Les pregunte el motivo… -Miró a su hermano. Éste se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus abrazos, en un abrazo consolador. Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Jasper.

- Nos dijeron que no querían que volviéramos, que sólo éramos una carga –Continuó, Jasper-. Entonces, Rosalie y yo, molestos y tristes, deseamos no haber nacido y así, que nuestros padres siguieran siendo felices… -Acarició los cabellos de su hermana-. En ese momento, hubo una falla con una de las turbinas del avión… Rosalie y yo dijimos que queríamos morir –Concluyó.

Su historia me había apenado, pero me sentía identificado con Rosalie y a la vez llena de lástima. Ella que tan superior se creía, era como Emmett. Tenía una máscara, una máscara que escondía su dolor y desesperación.

Yo era todo lo contrario. Me mostraba tan transparente a los demás, pero creían que yo era diferente, me rechazaban. La sociedad estaba conformada por gente hipócrita.

Sobraban hipócritas -¡y por montones!-, pero faltaban amigos.

Miré directamente a Edward.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, como antes, pero esta vez, sonreía torcidamente.

Él, era mi incondicional primer amigo.

Él era único.

* * *

**Chapter dedicado a mi manager, Cristina, que desde el día anterior ya tenía el cap, pero me dijo que lo subiera hasta hoy... Gracias, Cristy-chan...**

**:P**

**AnNeLiCe'**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y creo esta rara historia.**_

_**Summary: AU/OoC - ¿Por qué están aquí?-. Alice levantó la mano - Estamos aquí, porque, naturalmente… -No quería escuchar lo que venía, pero ya me lo temía-. Hemos muerto.**_

* * *

**Did I die?**

* * *

**.**

Miré nerviosamente la habitación que decía ''Edward''. Subí el volumen de la música. Edward había estado raro desde hace dos días atrás… El día del picnic.

Casi no había hablado con él. Él no me hablaba... Me evitaba. Debía reconocer que me dolía su indiferencia. Mi mejor amigo ya no me hablaba y se mostraba distante conmigo. Tenía ganas de agarrarlo de la camisa y sacudirlo hasta que me dijera porque no me habla. Tenía ganas de oír su risa.

Pero, ¿y él?

No sabía lo que pensaba. Lo había visto mirándome varias veces. Y sus ojos decían miles de cosas que no entendía. Y quería descubrir que eran.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, expresar lo que sentía y la única persona que me entendía era él. Podía hablar con Alice, pero no entendía la mitad de las cosas que decía. Podía hablar con Emmett, era un buen consejero y lleno de compasión, pero no sentía la suficiente confianza. Luego estaban los Hale; con Rosalie recién comenzaba a hablar y Jasper estaba siempre en su mundo.

Además, no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos.

Yo quería hablar con Edward.

Unos toques en mi puerta hicieron que respingara. Bajé el volumen de la música, pero la canción aún resonaba en mi cabeza. En la mañana desperté y lo primero que hice fue encender la radio. Mientras buscaba algo bueno, encontré esa canción.

Algo me dijo que la descargara, y eso fue lo que hice. Luego de media hora, me puse a escucharla una y otra vez, mientras intentaba leer una línea –sí, no había pasado de esa línea–, de aquel libro que no recordaba cómo se llamaba.

Suspiré.

- ¿Quién es?

- Alice.

Alice.

Había estado también distante con ella, pero, ¿cómo no? Mi mejor amigo de repente me dejaba de hablar y me hacía sentir sola.

- Adelante.

Ella abrió la puerta con exagerada lentitud y asomó su cabecita.

- ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó, regalándome una sonrisa.

Gemí y cerré el libro.

- No sé. Dímelo tú –Murmuré, haciéndole un lado en mi cama.

Ella rió. Flotó hasta estar en mi cama. Sus ojos miraron mi rostro, buscando algo. Desvié la vista. Sentía que ella sabía todo. Incluso lo que no le había dicho. Me dio un abrazo y suspiré.

A veces olvidaba porque me gustaba la compañía de Alice. Sabía cuando necesitaba estar en silencio. Ella era una persona de las que siempre tenían un tema de conversación y hablaban hasta el cansancio. Pero, también era una persona sensible.

Alice subió el volumen de nuevo.

_Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,__  
__lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,__  
__lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy._

- ¿Eso era lo que estabas escuchando? –Preguntó, entre risas.

La fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo, Alice? –Gruñí, escondiéndome entre mis mantas.

Ella rió más fuerte. ¡Gracias por la ayuda!

- Veamos –Comenzó-. Eres Bella Swan, ¿estás consciente de ello?

- Sí.

- Te gusta la música que desea la muerte a los demás o en su defecto, a ti o… El rock pesado –Rió de nuevo. Si volvía a escuchar su risita, la correría de mi habitación-. Casi, satánico.

- Sí, eso también lo sé.

- Y… ¿Qué escuchas?

- No sé, pero busque la letra y me gusto…

- ¿Te gusto? ¿Esa letra empalagosa te gusto?

- ¡Oh!

Ahora entendía su punto. Estaba aquí, deprimida en mi habitación, escuchando una tonta y empalagosa canción. ¿¡Yo!

Quité las mantas de mi cabeza y busqué otra canción. Lo que Alice quería decir era que… No estaba escuchando la clase de música que solía escuchar. Bella Swan se estaba ablandando… La _rockera_ Bella Swan estaba…

- ¡Dios mío! –Chillé.

Alice saltó de la cama y me miró asustada. Examinó mi rostro y sonrió.

¡La maldita siempre lo supo!

- Me voy –Anunció. Sí, es mejor-. Tienes cosas que… pensar.

Asentí.

- Alice…

Se detuvo a lado de mi cama y me miró con curiosidad. Sus ojos brillaban como siempre y tenía esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que te decía que todo iba a estar bien. Y que podía confiar en ella.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorada? –Pregunté, viendo fijamente mi cama como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- Cuando no dejas de pensar en él, ¿sabes? –Murmuró-. Y cambias tu forma de ser cuando él está cerca… Cuando tu corazón se acelera cuando te toca… Simplemente, lo sabes, por esas pequeñas cosas que él hace –Terminó con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí. Ella sacudió la cabeza, divertida y flotó hasta la puerta.

- ¿Alice?

Se giró con una sonrisita.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias. Eres la mejor.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente.

- Lo sé.

Reí.

Alice salió de la habitación. Dejándome sola. Suspiré. Así que… ¿De eso se trataba todo? Él fue mi primer amigo, la primera persona en la que confié, la que me hablo aún viendo como me vestía… Conociéndome, con mi lado testarudo y pre-menstrual.

Edward. Me tiré a la cama y reí, feliz. Edward.

Tocaron a mi puerta.

- ¿Sí? –Pregunté, mi voz sonaba una octava más alta, pero no me importo.

Oí una risa masculina. Una risa que conocía.

Me bajé rápidamente de la cama. Floté hasta la puerta. Pasé mis dedos por mis cabellos, intentando mejorar mi apariencia. Busqué arrugas invisibles; soplé frente a mi mano para comprobar mi aliento. Fresco.

Solté un bufido y puse cara de enojada, antes de abrir la puerta.

Él estaba ahí, recargado en el marco de la puerta con una pose malditamente sexy. Lo peor es que no lo hacía a propósito.

Sonrió de manera torcida. Esas típicas sonrisas que solía regalarme días atrás, y que ahora, quién sabe a quién se las estaría regalando. Fruncí mi ceño.

- ¿Edward? –Mi voz sonaba confundida y molesta.

- Bella –Saludó.

Caminó a lado mío y entró a la habitación como si fuera suya. Genial. Se sentó en el borde de la cama e inspeccionó toda mi habitación. Sus ojos revoloteaban curiosos, buscando algo que hubiera cambiado en los días que él no había venido. Nada había cambiado. Todo seguía igual.

Cerré la puerta y me senté a su lado. Sus ojos se posaron en mí, me sentí descubierta ante su penetrante mirada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunté.

Su sonrisa se amplió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

- He venido a visitarte –Informó. Mi ceño se frunció aún más.

- ¿Por qué?

Rió―. Porque eres mi amiga.

- Ah.

Su sonrisa se esfumó.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó. Sus manos se fueron a mis mejillas. Las aparté con amabilidad.

- Conmigo, nada –Respondí―. Contigo, no sé.

Bufó. Colocó sus manos en su regazo. Agarré el control del mini componente y distraídamente pulse el '_play_'.

_Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después_

_Bésame y beso a beso por el cielo al revés_

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Mmmh?…

- ¿Qué escuchas?

- Bésame… ―Murmuré, pensando en el motivo porque de repente llegaba Edward a mi habitación-. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Él se giró hasta quedar frente a mí.

- Dándote tiempo… ―Susurró.

- ¿Para qué?

Sonrió—. Para que te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos…

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Edward se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos mucho antes de que yo misma los entendiera.

- Bella, voy a besarte -Dijo. Sus manos se fueron a mis mejillas, mientras me veía profundamente.

- ¿Me estás preguntando o me estás diciendo? -Pregunté, enarcando una ceja, burlona.

Él se acercó más. Podía sentir su dulce aliento frente a mí. Cerré los ojos.

- Te estoy avisando.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Él me estaba besando. Edward me estaba besando.

* * *

**Heeey!**

**Mi amiga ahora me va a estar presionando para que actualice ESTA fanfic más seguido...**

**OMEC!**

**Hahaha, Cassie, el siguiente cap va por ti...**

**AnNeLiCe'**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y creo esta rara historia.**_

_**Summary: AU/OoC - ¿Por qué están aquí?-. Alice levantó la mano - Estamos aquí, porque, naturalmente… -No quería escuchar lo que venía, pero ya me lo temía-. Hemos muerto.**_

* * *

**Did I die?**

* * *

**.**

Aún no creía que los carnosos labios de Edward estuvieran sobre los míos. Un beso muy… Torpe. Se notaba que era nuestro primer beso. El primero de mi amigo –o algo más- y el mío. Moví mi boca, intentando saborear más; él hizo lo mismo, y fue cuando sentí algo masajear mi lengua y mi paladar. Su lengua.

Compartía su saliva, pero, ¿qué más daba? Él me estaba besando y su boca sabía muy bien: a menta con chocolate. Mi pecho comenzó a arder. Necesitaba una gran bocanada de aire… Ya después, continuaríamos. Pero, entonces recordé que no necesitaba respirar y que lo hacía por simple costumbre; a pesar de todo, el beso debía terminar. Me separé de él.

—Wow —Exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

Sus ojos brillaban, más de lo usual. Sonreí y toqué mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos. No me creía que nos hubiéramos besado. Un beso inexperto, pero ya aprenderíamos como besar. Ni me había dado cuenta de que sus manos estaban en mi cintura; antes de que me besara estaban en mis mejillas.

Me examinó durante unos segundos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Las palabras sobraban. Edward se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba enamorada de él, y yo no iba a contradecirlo, porque, él estaba también enamorado de mí con la misma intensidad. Miré a otro lado. Me sentí vulnerable, indefensa, como si luego de ese beso, él pudiera ver a través de mí y saber lo que pensaba.

Aún sentía su ardiente mirada sobre mí. Fue imposible encontrar el valor suficiente para pedirle que dejara de hacerlo. Sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla y avanzaron hasta mis labios, dejando un beso mojado. Le sonreí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza—. Todo esto me parece tan irreal, Edward. Mi muerte… Tu y yo… No sé…

Suspiró. Acarició mis cabellos, enredando sus dedos entre mis rizos. Me atajó hacia él, en un abrazo sobreprotector… Pero, por extraño que pareciera, no me molestó: demostraba que me quería más de lo que él me había dicho jamás. Condujo nuestros cuerpos hasta mi cama. En ningún momento apartó sus brazos de mi cuerpo y sus manos dejaron de acariciar mi cabello. Era una sensación plena y satisfactoria, algo que nunca había experimentado.

Había pasado diecisiete años excluida de todos, marginada, y viéndolo de otra manera, parecía que haber muerto resolvía todo. Seguía siendo la misma, nada había cambiado, y Edward y Alice habían decidido acercarse a mí por lo que vieron, no por lo que dije. Decidieron aceptarme como soy: una rebelde incomprendida que le es difícil sociabilizar. Con todos mis defectos, ellos estaban ahí para apoyarme.

—Realmente me gustas —Murmuró—. Sé que sonara loco, pero, siempre me has gustado.

— ¿Siempre? —Inquirí—. ¡Cielos! Yo recién me he dado cuenta que me gustas.

Él rió a carcajadas. Alcé una ceja, preguntándome si debía molestarme por eso. Edward no tenía remedio. Dudaba que se riera de mí, más bien, parecía que se reía de lo que había salido de mi boca, pese a que era verdad. Recién me había dado cuenta lo importante que era él en mi vida y cuanto me gustaría estar en algo más que amigos. Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla. Edward seguía acariciando mi cabello. Suspiré.

—Así que…

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté, abriendo los ojos, esperando a que continuara.

Se removió nervioso—. ¿Q…?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una Alice muy agitada. Sus ojos me buscaron por la habitación hasta ubicarme en la cama. Con Edward. Abrazados. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Mostró una mueca de sorpresa, incredulidad y picardía. Sonrió maliciosamente, olvidando el motivo por el que había irrumpido de esa manera en mi habitación, en lugar de tocar la puerta como una persona normal y civilizada.

—Vaya, vaya —Dijo—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Rió—. Pensé que se tardarían más… Bella se dio cuenta el día de hoy que está enamorada de ti —Le susurró en tono confidente a Edward. Aunque no lo suficientemente bajo para que yo no la escuchara.

Negué con la cabeza. Edward carraspeó y se incorporó.

—Además… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan… aventada, Bella?

— ¡Alice! —Chillé, avergonzada.

—…Y tú, Edward… Debiste decirle lo que sentías por ella desde un principio…

—Alice… —Gimió.

—Pero aquí los tengo… En medio de arrumacos…

— ¡Alice! —Rugimos los dos. Estaba abusando. Nos regaló una sonrisa de disculpa.

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en medio de los dos. Pasó sus brazos de fideos por los hombros de cada uno y suspiró. Parecía realmente feliz. Muy, muy feliz. La miré con suspicacia. Entonces, con un tono brusco le pregunté que a qué había venido. Frunció el ceño, recordando… Saltó de la cama y jaló de nuestras manos hacia la puerta. Sólo había entendido ''Victoria'', ''salón de clases'' y ''contrato''.

Fuimos a una velocidad increíble. Los alumnos y guías nos miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos o entrecerrados. Les sonreí con disculpa. Alice era toda una fuente de energía, en envase pequeño. Llegamos a nuestra aula y entramos de la misma manera que ella había irrumpido en mi habitación. Todos se giraron a nuestra dirección. Desvié la mirada a Edward… Mala elección, me estaba mirando. Aparté la vista de él y entré al salón de clases, en mi lugar habitual. La duendecilla se sentó atrás de mí, dejándole a mi 'algo', un lugar cerca de mí. Me guiñó un ojo, muy desvergonzado, mientras agarraba mi mano.

Victoria se aclaró la garganta. Nos miró a todos, en cada uno dejando su mirada penetrante. Me incomodó el hecho que me observara de más.

—Se preguntarán por qué los llamé… ¿Cierto? —Habla de manera pausada, como la primera vez que nos vimos—. Se acerca el día de brujas —La miré con cara de '¿y eso qué me importa a mí?'. Pero ni se inmutó y continuó—. En ese día tenemos la capacidad de visitar a los vivos… Pero, recuerden —Su voz se volvió sombría—. Tienen que regresar antes de que el día termine.

Nos miramos entre sí. Todos nos preguntábamos la misma cosa, pero la única persona que tenía los suficientes pantalones para preguntar, era yo.

— ¿Qué pasa si nos quedamos más tiempo? —Inquirí con brusquedad. No era mi intención sonar así, pero estaba nerviosa y el tono fluyó con facilidad de mis labios.

Victoria frunció los labios hasta dejarlo rectos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron—. No podrán regresar y penaran en la tierra el resto de sus días.

Solté un gritito de sorpresa y miedo. Pero no fui la única. A todos nos había tomado por sorpresa esto. El día de muertos y la advertencia. Sentí como Edward apretaba mi mano, mientras veía al frente. Supuse se trataría de un reflejo. Podía leer en sus ojos sentimientos encontrados. Alice no estaba mejor, ni Emmett ni los Hale. Nos había tomado con la guardia baja.

Victoria clavó sus ojos en mí, en una clara advertencia. ¿Penar para siempre? No iba conmigo. A veces saltaba las reglas y no me importaba perder nada, pero esto era más serio. Dejaría mis impulsos de adolescente al margen. Suspiré. Y entonces… En medio de todo ese drama me di cuenta de algo que había pasado de alto...

Iba a visitar a los vivos… Iba a visitar a Charlie.

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios por la anticipación.

* * *

**Se acerca el final.**

**Mmmh... creo que saben lo que significa... Me concentraré en El Experimento y I Will Recover... Y quizá con Dale Suave.**

**Por ciero, ¡Feliz navidad! y ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Nos vemos en unos días con IWR**

**Les quiere,**

**Annelice K.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y creo esta rara historia.**_

_**Summary: AU/OoC - ¿Por qué están aquí?-. Alice levantó la mano - Estamos aquí, porque, naturalmente… -No quería escuchar lo que venía, pero ya me lo temía-. Hemos muerto.**_

* * *

**Did I die?**

* * *

**.**

Ansias. Miedo. Nervios. Felicidad. Miedo. Y más miedo.

Dentro de unos minutos estaríamos entre los vivos. Victoria nos había dado un pequeño aparato color plateado con dos botones. Un botón amarillo para ir con los vivos y un botón verde para regresar.

Mi corazón muerto pesaba demasiado y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Escuché como Victoria terminaba de decir las reglas de nuestro pequeño viaje. Los labios de mi novio estaban fruncidos y apretaba mi mano fuertemente. Le di un pequeño apretón.

Sus orbes se voltearon en mi dirección e hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero su rostro estaba oscurecido. Sonreí un poco.

Nuestra guía terminó de hablar y nos dio unos minutos antes de que nos fuéramos. Giré mi cuerpo hacia Edward. Acaricié el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Qué va mal? —Subí mi mano por su antebrazo, hasta su codo y regrese hasta la punta de su dedo del medio.

Él no dijo nada por unos momentos.

—No quiero verlos —Susurró, demasiado bajito como para escucharlo bien. Le pregunté lo que había dicho. Subió su mirada que había permanecido en mi mano, mientras lo acariciaba—. No quiero verlos.

Detuve mi mano para rodear su cuello con ambos brazos. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello. Sentí sus labios besarme en mi clavícula. Suspiré. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto en público, pero usualmente, era yo quien las comenzaba. Busqué sus labios y cuando los encontré, enseguida estábamos metidos en un beso tan profundo que el ambiente entero cambiaba.

Pensaba que con eso, Edward se olvidaría de su pesar, pero el beso era un poco tenso. Rompí el beso y lo miré directo a los ojos.

—Si no me quieres besar, está bien —Refunfuñé—. Pero no finjas que quieres.

Él suspiró cansado y me rodeó con sus brazos. Al principio estuve un poco reacia a corresponderle, pero me di por vencida cuando me apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Me fundí en su abrazo y aspiré con fuerza su aroma. Edward era una de las pocas personas que con un abrazo podían tranquilizarme, todas mis preocupaciones se iban. Era como mi droga especial.

Sonreí contra su pecho antes de separarme y mirar sus ojos. Se veían tristes… Vacíos. Normalmente, tenían un brillo especial que me hacía feliz, pero al ver sus ojos así, sentía que algo le faltaba a mi pecho. Como si mi corazón muerto no estuviese.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?

Negó con la cabeza y evitó mi mirada. Algo debía estar realmente mal para que se pusiera así. Éste no era mi Edward, era otro muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrada. Ni para bien ni para mal… Simplemente diferente. Lo miré detenidamente. Meditando acerca de lo que posiblemente lo tenía así. Su repentino cambio había sido poco después de que Victoria anunciara nuestro viaje. Pensé más acerca de eso. Tenía sentido.

— ¿Es por visitar a tu familia?

Sus labios se fruncieron.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

Pasaron los segundos, y ninguno dijo nada. Yo porque esperaba a que el me contestara la pregunta, y él, porque pensaba que responder. Esto fue serio, pues no había sonrisas en nuestros rostros. La preocupación era lo más palpable en el ambiente.

—Nada… —Respondió, con tono ausente—. Pero… —Tardó varios segundos más en responder—. Tengo miedo.

Abrí los ojos—. ¿M-miedo?

Miedo era una palabra que conocía muy bien. Aparentaba ser una chica dura, que no le afectaba nada; soportaba las lágrimas y se tragaba los sollozos. Pero a fin de cuentas, era un ser humano, y el miedo es parte de nosotros. Se podía controlar, aunque siempre permanecería en nosotros, siendo parte de nuestro ser.

—Sí los veo… Temo no poder regresar —Sus ojos verdes brillaron con tristeza—. Y quiero estar contigo.

Desvié la mirada al suelo. La intensidad de sus palabras me avergonzaba. Nunca nadie había sido tan dulce conmigo. Ni siquiera mi propio padre. Nadie. Pero de repente, luego de morir, y sin saber que me esperaba en la otra vida, llega este chico extremadamente guapo y dice amarme y temer perderme.

—Te amo —Apenas salieron esas palabras de mi boca, lo miré fijamente, para transmitir, o intentar, todos mis sentimientos.

Esas palabras eran verdad. Vaya que lo eran. Nadie va soltando 'te amo' por ahí. A menos que no fuera cierto. La fuerza, el sentimiento de ese par de palabras, sólo podías decírselas a alguien a quien realmente amaras. Amor. Hasta hace poco creía que era imposible para mí enamorarme, pero Edward era la prueba de que todo era posible.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron, felices, y aquella aterradora tristeza desapareció.

—Yo también.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté, haciéndome tonta. Me había esforzado tanto para soltar esas palabras, así que yo quería escucharlas de sus labios.

—Ya sabes… —Murmuró, nervioso.

Puse cara de confusión y el resopló—. ¡Te amo, Bella Swan!

Sonreí, satisfecha. Todos voltearon a verlo, incluso Victoria, que intentaba disimular su risa con tos. Edward escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. Besé su cabeza y luego lo abracé.

— ¿Listos para marcharse? —Inquirió, Victoria.

Edward se estremeció. Apreté más mi abrazo y sonreí.

—Puedes venir conmigo, ¿sí? —Susurre, viendo como todos se despedían para después oprimir el botón amarillo—. Así, te quedarías conmigo. Siempre.

Esa última frase había sonado egoísta, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder a la única persona que en mi vida he amado, ni mucho menos. Él sabía que no era mala persona, aunque a su lado, y con tal de mantenerlo ahí siempre, podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Edward se había convertido, en lo que yo llamaba, mi obsesión secreta.

No era una obsesión mala, simplemente, era algo que de verdad atesoraba. En especial, mi corazón muerto. Edward deshizo mi abrazo y sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza y se levanto para hablar con Victoria. No parecía enojada, sólo preocupada, por mí. Ella me conocía bien y pensaba que podía quedarme del otro lado y no regresar, nunca.

Programó su aparatito y se lo entregó a Edward. Ambos nos miramos, para después tomarnos de las manos y oprimir el botón.

¿Han sentido el vértigo de subir a la montaña rusa, cuando esta da un giro de 360 grados y sientes que tu estómago se va hacia tu boca? Sí, bueno, mézclalo con un gran asco, y el dolor de cabeza más fuerte que hayas tenido y ahí tendrás una tele transportación fantasmagórica. Ajá, tele transportación queda perfecto.

Edward parecía más enfermo que yo.

Una fría brisa paso entre nosotros. El pueblo de Forks estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Verde. Pero era un verde horrible, como musgo; los ojos de mi novio eran como esmeraldas y brillaban como éstas. Hermoso.

—Así que… ¿Dónde está mi suegro? —Preguntó con tono casual, aparentando no estar nervioso. Solté una risita.

Revisé la calle. Sólo un par de avenidas más y llegaba a la esquina de mi casa. Caminamos cuesta abajo por el pavimentado. Hablamos de cosas sin sentido y ridículas. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos frente a mi casa.

Suspiré. Rodeé la casa para entrar por la puerta trasera, no es como si lo necesitáramos, pero ya era una costumbre mía. Le sonreí a Edward, maliciosamente, viendo como mi papá estaba sentado en el sofá, con su uniforme de policía.

— Cariño, ¿alguna vez te dije de que trabajaba mi papi? —Mi tono excesivamente meloso lo alertó, además de que lo llame 'cariño'.

Negó con la cabeza, cautelosamente. Sonreí más ampliamente.

—Es jefe de policía del cuerpo de Forks —Contesté, caminando dentro de la sala y señalando su pistola que aún traía encima.

Oí como tragaba en seco y solté una carcajada.

Era increíble que mi novio muerto le tuviera miedo a la pistola de mi papá. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle? De todas maneras, él y yo habíamos pasado a mejor vida. Seguramente, éste viaje, cambiaría nuestras vidas.

* * *

**¡Lalalu~!**

**Hola, gente tras la pantalla que me lee!**

**Espero que su año comenzará bien, porque el mío inició de la patada. No es broma.**

**Pero no están aquí para leer de mis desgracias... NOOOO~ A quién demonios le importo yo?**

**Buu, pero ya enserio. Éste es OFICIALMENTE EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE DID I DIE?**

**El próximo es el temido final.**

**Y no, no va a haber epílogo, pero, sí un Outtake!**

**Ok, pero va a ser mucho después. Es algo así para que vean que tal va todo, un par de años después.**

**Adelanto espacial*: El siguiente capítulo va a tratar de:**

**-A alguno de los personajes se le va a acabar el tiempo... pero su aparatito se le va a descomponer, y no, no es Bella xD.**

**Entonces, se despide, deseandoles buena semana,**

**Annelice K.**

***Si leyeron bien, no dice ''especial'' dice ''espacial'', ¿por qué? ¡Porque estoy loca!**


	11. Last Chapter

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y creo esta rara historia.**_

_**Summary: AU/OoC - ¿Por qué están aquí?-. Alice levantó la mano - Estamos aquí, porque, naturalmente… -No quería escuchar lo que venía, pero ya me lo temía-. Hemos muerto.**_

* * *

**Did I die?**

**Last Chapter**

* * *

**.**

Era esa clase de momentos en los que no podía evitar estar angustiado. Con la sangre congelada en tus venas, esperando en el momento en que todo tu esfuerzo valiera la pena, y además, que tu sufrimiento fuera una advertencia para futuras generaciones. Pero, ¿a quién queríamos engañar? Posiblemente sería lo más noble que he hecho en todos estos años. Supongo que me lo merecía, era algo como el karma. Haz algo bueno, y recibirás algo bueno. Haz algo malo y te ras al infierno. No rimó, pero había mucha razón.

Sobre todo cuando se te aparece un fantasma vengativo que finge ser tu amiga para que… Ok, la historia no empieza aquí. Regresemos unas horas atrás, justo en el momento en que llegamos a Forks.

Soy Bella Swan, y estoy muerta. La frase sonó muy dura y cruel, así es la verdad. Cruda. No me estaba quejando de mi destino, era inevitable. Nunca me arrepentiría de morir, porque había conocido a Edward. Él es como el amor de mi vida… O existencia, o lo que sea que yo era. Decisiones que tomamos nos llevan a donde debemos estar, y ya sean buenas o mala, ustedes saben: no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Edward estaba sentado en mi antigua cama, mirando fascinado a todos lados.

―Ya sabes, no es como si no la hubieras visto antes ―Susurré, recargándome contra la pared.

Se levantó y me rodeó con sus abrazos. Suspiró y su aliento se sintió como una cálida brisa en mis mejillas. Tal vez sonaba cursi, así es el amor.

―Sí, la he visto… Sólo que esta ―Dijo señalando toda mi habitación―. Es la original.

Reí y lo abrace con más fuerza. Su espalda era ancha, musculosa. Pasé mis manos por sus hombros. Las gemas esmeraldas observaron cada movimiento. Mis dedos revolotearon a su pecho, en donde estaba su corazón. Cogí su mano y la puse encima del mío. Seguramente, mis siguientes palabras, fueron las más cursis que he dicho. Pero como les dije, así es el amor.

―Quizás no lo sientas ―Mi voz sonó baja, calmada, aunque se podía apreciar un toque de intensidad en ellas―. Pero cuando estoy junto a ti, me siento viva. No sé cómo explicarlo, porque cuando mi corazón solía latir, nunca me sentí de esta forma. Así que, no es como si hubiera sentido esto. Es sólo que… Contigo me siento más viva de lo que estoy, y de lo que fui. No necesito que mi corazón lata contra mi pecho, si puedo tenerte junto a mí. Te amo, Edward.

Dejo caer su mano. La mirada que me dio tenía una mezcla se emoción y mucho, mucho amor. Y en un par de segundos, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Yo no perdí el contacto visual con sus ojos hasta que él los cerró. Entonces, de alguna manera, el beso se hizo más pasional. Y ninguno de los dos quería parar. Fue como demostrar lo mucho que nos amábamos y deseábamos estar siempre juntos… Y todo marchaba bien, hasta que se escuchó como una ráfaga de viento cerraba la puerta de la cocina. Nos separamos.

Estaba un poco avergonzada de dejarme llevar, igual que Edward. Nos miramos por unos largos segundos.

Oí las pisadas de Charlie en las escaleras. Le di a mi novio una mirada alarmada y nos apresuramos a dejar todo como antes. No es que hiciéramos un gran desastre. Era sólo para mantener apariencias, mi padre no podía saber que estábamos aquí. Era una regla crucial. Tendí mi mano a Edward y salimos por la puerta. El jefe de policía estaba ya arriba. Sus ojos escanearon el lugar. Luego vi que sostenía la pistola en las manos. Tal vez sí habíamos hecho mucho ruido.

Caminamos con cuidado hacia el otro lado, mientras Charlie avanzaba. Revisó la habitación y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que no había nadie ahí. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Recuerdo que cuando solía ser una niña, él venía por las noches y fingía hacer su trabajo de policía porque les tenía miedo a los monstruos. Tomaba de mi mano y una vez que me quedaba dormida, él regresaba a su habitación.

Edward y yo esperamos a que el bajara para salir por la puerta trasera. Apenas e hizo un pequeño _slap_. Nos giramos.

―Hola, chicos.

Frente a nosotros había una joven. Un poco más joven que nosotros. Tenía ojos azules, como hielo y cabello castaño claro. Era bonita. Simplemente bonita, no era tan hermosa como, odio admitirlo, Rose, pero tenía un aura atrayente. Nos sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sólo que sus ojos eran muy gélidos y no iban para nada con su sonrisa.

― ¿Te conozco? ―Inquirí, levantando una ceja.

Rió tontamente. Aunque… ¡Demonios! Estaba muerta… Digo… ¡Ella realmente estaba muerta! Abrí los ojos, alarmada. Volteé mi cabeza a Edward, él también se acababa de dar cuenta que nuestra acompañante ya no estaba viva. Y no, no era porque nos pudiera ver. Era el hecho de que ella aparecía de la nada. ¡Ni siquiera nosotros podíamos hacer eso! Una vez había visto a Victoria hacerlo, pero… Ese no era el punto.

―Soy Sarah. Michigan. ¿No me…? ―Parpadeó, confundida―. Olvídenlo, chicos.

La forma en que decía 'chicos' era desesperante. Resaltaba tanto la primera sílaba, y le daba un gran énfasis a la frase. Simplemente desesperante. Aunque al parecer, ella no lo notaba. Escaneé su cara unos segundos más. Tenía un lunar en su frente, en forma de estrella. Eso era realmente raro. Revisé mi reloj. Habían pasado un par de horas desde nuestra llegada, teníamos más de diez horas para visitar los alrededores y luego regresar con Victoria. Casi todo un día.

Suspiré―. No es por ser descortés, Sarah. Pero debemos irnos. Así que si nos disculpas…

― ¡No! ―Exclamó, sosteniendo mi brazo antes de que nos marcháramos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Enseguida se volvieron amables. Juro hacer visto un destello desesperado―. Yo… Les acompaño.

―No queremos tu compañía.

― ¡Bella! ―Reprimió, Edward. Sonrió hacia Sarah, con simpatía―. Estaremos encantados de que nos acompañes…

Refunfuñé y comencé a caminar hacia la calle. Edward suspiró y fue detrás de mí. Sarah se había colocado a su lado, con sus brazos rozando. No sabía si era yo, que me estaba volviendo paranoica, o era ella, que de verdad estaba coqueteando con mi novio. Sonreía de oreja a oreja en su dirección y su voz se hacía melosa cuando se dirigía a él. Sí, definitivamente paranoica.

Salté hacia atrás cuando vi pasar a un niño disfrazado de muerte. Irónicamente, le seguía temiendo. El chico venía acompañado de un niño de unos diez años con disfraz del Hombre Araña. Ah, recordaba vagamente mis días de Halloween… Los cuales fueron casi nulos y sin nada que contar. Sarah y Edward hablaban de lo más lindo sobre los disfraces. Ignorándome completamente. Consejo para los novios: nunca dejen a su novia solo y se vayan con otra. Nunca.

Continué el camino hacia la escuela preparatoria.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta en cuanto pise el estacionamiento. El recuerdo del día de mi muerte estaba tan fresco como el día. Suspiré, nostálgicamente. La muerte. Me dieron unas ganas inmensas de vomitar y llorar a mares. Fue como un efecto retardado. Cuando escuché que había muerto, no había entendido la gravedad del asunto, pero en ese momento, estar en ese lugar… Desearía estar viva. Hice a un lado mi amor, y deseé permanecer con vida, respirando y con un corazón latiendo en mi pecho.

Solté un gemido y me deje caer de rodillas. Inmediatamente mi cuerpo se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y sollocé con fuerza. Nadie dijo nada, ni mucho menos, hicieron algo. Edward comprendía que quería estar sola con mi dolor. En sus ojos vi la mirada dolida que me lanzó. Era como si dijera, ¿no soy lo suficientemente bueno para hacer que estés feliz todo el tiempo?

Negué con la cabeza y me arrastré hacia él. Sus brazos se abrieron y me abrazaron. Y fue solo entonces, cuando comprendí que no necesitaba estar viva para sentir la calidez de mi sangre. El sentimiento de culpa me invadió. Edward era todo lo que necesitaba. Su felicidad era la mía, y viceversa.

Había olvidado por completo la existencia de Sarah, que nos interrumpió en nuestro momento romántico. Algo andaba mal con ella. Sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de ira, pero lo deje pasar. No iba a dar un paso en falso. Seguimos nuestro recorrido por los corredores de la escuela. Le hice un detallado informe de cada uno de los alumnos. Fue un día hábil, así que mis antiguos compañeros y maestros rondaban por los alrededores. Señale a las personas con las que convivía más. Edward parecía fascinado por cada palabra que salía de mis labios, lo que me hizo sentir muy alagada; al contrario de Sarah, que hacía comentarios ofensivos y rodaba los ojos.

Mi paciencia tenía un límite, y mi nueva 'amiga' estaba llegando al borde de ese.

Lo que enserio fue la gota que derramó el vaso, fue su despectivo comentario sobre mí. Nos encontrábamos sentados sobre el césped, dejando que unos pocos rayos que se asomaban entre las nueves nos dieran. La piel de mi novio parecía brillar, por lo que me estaba riendo de él. Y de alguna manera, las cosas, terminaron así:

―Ya dile que no le quieres ―Habló con tono aburrido.

― ¿Cómo dices? ―Pregunté incrédula de lo que recién escuchaba.

―Bien, si de verdad lo quisieras…―Musito, maliciosamente―. ¿Por qué dejaste que viniera contigo?

La miré confundida―. No entiendo… Yo…

― ¿Qué? ―Abrió los ojos―. Yo también estoy muerta, y sé del arreglo para visitar a los vivos. ¿Por qué Edward no está con su familia?

Mi boca se abrió en forma de 'o'. Sarah tenía razón. Fui lo suficientemente egoísta –incluso, un poco más- para que Edward viniera conmigo en lugar de con su familia. No quería que se separara de mí jamás, y fue tanto lo que anhele, que hice que viniera conmigo. Lo amaba demasiado para dejarle ir, pero era mi egoísmo lo que me decía que en realidad no le quería.

―Entiendo que las cosas se ven de esa manera ―Intervino, Edward, cuando vio que me quede sin palabras―. Pero yo vine por voluntad. Bella no me secuestró hasta Forks. Fui yo quien quiso venir.

Sarah rodó los ojos y dejo el tema. Sólo que este aún rondaba por mi cabeza. Ella me había abierto los ojos. Y la verdad fue dolorosa, muy, muy, dolorosa. Las siguientes horas fueron un borrón. Le di a Edward un pequeño tour por la ciudad, y deje pasar los comentarios de Sarah. No prestaba atención a nada. Vagamente oía como decían mi nombre, y tiraban de mi brazo hacia otro extremo.

― ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ―Repetía mi nombre, una y otra vez. Con esa voz suave y alarmada―. ¡Bella! ―Sentí un ardor en mi mejilla. Me habían abofeteado.

Mis ojos picaron aún más. Esa perra…

― ¿Por qué demonios me has golpeado? ―Veía todo rojo. Su estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción fue sustituida por un rostro asustado. Era buena.

―Lo siento, parecías estar en trance, y yo…

― ¿Qué? ¡Hija de…!

― ¡Isabella! ―Edward se colocó en medio de Sarah y yo. Lo miré herida―. Desde hace rato te estábamos hablando. No reaccionabas, ¿qué esperabas que hiciéramos?

Le di una mirada de obviedad―. No sé… ¡Sacudirme! Saben, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, las cosas no se resuelven con golpes.

―Hace un segundo parecía como si fueras a golpearme ―Respondió, la chica, con frialdad.

―Tiene razón ―Concordó, Edward.

Estaba estupefacta. ¿Mi novio se ponía de lado de ella? Entonces lo vi claramente. Ella no era mi amiga, ni mucho menos la de Edward. Sarah se traía algo entre manos. No supe que fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta, si la sonrisa malévola o la expresión de satisfacción. Algo de aquello fue. Abrí los ojos y retrocedí, asustada. Había algo que daba miedo.

―Edward…―Susurré―. Alejémonos de ella… ¡Ahora!

Me miró confundido―. ¿Bella?

― ¡Vámonos!

Negó con la cabeza e intentó acercarse a mí. Parecía como si estuviera tratando con un animal salvaje. La cautela de sus ojos, la forma en que caminaba. Él no creía en mí. Edward confiaba ciegamente en Sarah. El dolor del accidente no fue nada comparado con el que sentí cuando mi novio, mi razón de existir, desconfiaba y dudada seriamente de mis palabras. Era mucho para mí.

―Sólo…―Las palabras estaban atascadas en mi garganta―. No olvides que te lo advertí ―Murmuré, fríamente antes de girarme―. Esa perra mentirosa quiere algo y no va a parar hasta conseguirlo. Lo siento, Edward. Cuídate mucho.

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de correr hacia el bosque.

Comenzó a oscurecer. Sonidos de animales por todo el bosque. Las hojas de los árboles se movían lentamente. Un presentimiento horrible se instaló en mi pecho. Lo deje pasar. Unas horas más tarde, cuando el dolor se hubo calmado una milésima, decidí seguir andando por el pueblo y visitar a mi padre antes de marcharme. Ya nada me ataba ahí, podía descansar en paz. Suspiré y arrastré mis pies hacia una cafetería. El calor del lugar y el olor a café despertaron mis instintos. Mi estómago gruñó con tanta fuerza, que me alegré de estar muerta. Hubiera sido una enorme vergüenza.

Cogí unas galletas y un vaso de café, y antes que alguien lo notara, salí a la parte trasera de la cafetería. La luna llena estaba en lo más alto. Saqué del bolsillo de mi chamarra el aparto que nos harían regresar. Faltaban un par de horas para que el tiempo se terminara y no pudiéramos regresar. Una vez que me terminé la comida, me dirigí hacia la casa de mi padre.

Entré de nuevo por la puerta trasera. Oí los ronquidos de Charlie y reí. Mi padre. Subí con cuidado las escaleras y abrí la puerta de su habitación. Él dormía profundamente. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí. Junto a su buro tenía muchas pastillas. Charlie tenía diabetes, por lo que sus alimentos estaban controlados, pero aquellas medicinas no eran de su enfermedad. Oh, mi padre estaba más enfermo que de costumbre. Suspiré. Desearía quedarme para siempre con él, cuidarlo en secreto, pero debía volver.

Acaricié su frente y le besé la mejilla antes de irme. Tal vez el próximo año podía regresar. Sonreí con esperanza.

― ¡Bella!

Tan pronto como escuché mi nombre, y en un reflejo inconsciente, me volteé. Edward estaba ahí. Su rostro se veía culpable y avergonzado. Le di la espalda y saqué mi control. Antes de que pudiera oprimir cualquier botón, una mano sostuvo mi brazo.

―P-perdona por no creer en ti ―Apreté mis ojos con fuerzas… No iba a caer―. Simplemente fue una decisión difícil, y la incorrecta. No pensaba claramente y Sarah parecía tan buena chica, e indefensa… Pero tú, eras mi novia. Te lo debo a ti. Gracias a ti, he tenido una nueva perspectiva de todo ―No… caería―. Simplemente, lo siento, fui un estúpido. Y ahora, te he perdido para toda la vida. Ni siquiera podré ser tu amigo, ni podré verte, porque…

― ¿Verme? ―Me gire hacia él―. Pero vendrás conmigo, ¿no? ―Pregunté, con pánico.

Sus ojos eran tristes y vacíos―. Sarah robó mi aparato. Dijo que para ella no había oportunidad y vagar por la eternidad no era divertido si lo hacía sola. Tenías razón.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

―Repítelo.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Eso, de que tengo razón.

― ¡Hey! Este no es momento para que te den tus aires de 'te lo dije'.

―Lo siento, pero no entiendo que quieres que haga ―Repuse―. Recapitulemos. Preferiste a otra chica antes que a mí, que te conozco como la palma de mi mano, así de la misma manera que tú a mí. Le creíste a ella. Mhmm… Lo veo difícil. Dame sólo una razón por la que te debería ayudar.

Inmediatamente, su mirada cambió a una cálida―. Porque me quieres y eres una buena persona.

Aush, golpe bajo. Suspiré y asentí. Su rostro se iluminó. Revisé el reloj, una hora y media para regresar. Rápidamente pensé en un plan para recuperar el control de Edward. Gemí, si tan sólo me hubiera hecho caso, no estaríamos en este lío. Le di una mirada de te lo dije e indiqué cada movimiento con suma pausa para que los entendiera totalmente.

Nos preparamos, y fuimos hacia ella.

Sarah estaba en la playa de La Push, viendo la luna llena con una cara de admiración. Según Edward, ella tenía el control en su bolso. Su bolso colgaba de ella todo el tiempo. Una ventaja que teníamos era que su bolso era enorme. Podíamos forcejar hasta conseguirla, además de que éramos dos contra uno. Sonreí con confianza. Edward se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Los ojos de Sarah estaban más fríos que la primera vez. Diez veces más fríos. Vi como Edward se estremecía y desviaba su mirada.

― ¿Por qué lo haces? ―Inquirió, con voz firme.

Sarah levantó una ceja y soltó una risa irónica. Me dio un escalofrío tan terrible, de sólo escuchar su risa. Era tétrica. Todo en ella era cada vez más terrorífico que la primera vez.

―No hay una razón en específico ―Dijo, cortante―. Tal vez se deba a que me hicieron lo mismo mi primera vez. Mi novio ―Abrí la boca con sorpresa―. O mi ex. Tal vez lo conozcas, Félix ―Edward negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que el nombre no le sonaba. Un destello de desilusión pasó por su mirada―. Desde aquella vez no he tenido un buen concepto de los hombres…

― ¿Pero que te he hecho yo?

― ¡No tengo ningún buen concepto de los hombres! ―Repitió a todo pulmón, histérica―. Sólo quería probarme a mi misma que podía hacerlo. Y lo hice ―Señaló a Edward―. Dejaste a tu novia por mí. Creíste en mí, en lugar de tu novia. ¿Qué clase de persona eres? ―Escupió.

Aquellas palabras llenas de verdad, dieron un vuelco a mi corazón. Sarah hablaba crudamente, pero no sin juicio. Miré al suelo, pensando en qué demonios estaba haciendo.

―Una persona muy ciega y tonta ―Respondió, esa voz aterciopelada que era tan familiar. Levanté la vista―. Me deje llevar por las apariencias y no confié en la persona que amo. Pero eso no es lo peor. Ya no podré verla a la cara sin sentirme culpable. Ni en mil millones de años podré superar esta culpabilidad que me embarga al verla. Su rostro tan herido, su voz fría ―Negó con la cabeza y enfrentó a Sarah―. Yo no fui culpable de que Félix te hiciera eso… ¡En mi vida lo he visto! Sí eres tan desgraciada para hacerme lo mismo a mí… Es que son de la misma calaña.

Sarah respingó y dio un paso hacia atrás, intimidada por las palabras de Edward. Salí de mi escondite y corrí hacia ella. Apenas y alcanzó a pestañar cuando tenía su bolso en mis manos y tiraba con fuerza. Jaló hacia ella, pero ya había conseguido desprenderla de sus hombros. En un intento desesperado, sacudió la bolsa que se encontraba abierta y el único objeto dentro, salió volando hacia el mar. Los tres gritamos.

Mi control vibró contra mí, indicándome que faltaba poco tiempo para que diera la hora indicada. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y se lo lancé a Edward. Me miró confundido. Y aquí es donde llegamos a lo que les hablaba en el principio…

― ¡Vete!

Su rostro estaba horrorizado―. No puedo hacerte esto, Bella. Si alguien debe irse eres tú…

― ¡No te estoy preguntando! ―Repuse―. No quiero el mismo destino de Sarah para ti ―La aludida ya había salido corriendo, y al escuchar su nombre se volvió hacia nosotros. Había una mirada de satisfacción y a la vez de culpabilidad. Volví a mirar a Edward―. ¡Hazlo! Oprime el botón… ¡Hazlo! ―Chillé.

Cerré mis ojos. Escuché como Edward lo oprimía. Suspiré.

''Adiós. Te amo'', pensé.

Nunca lo volvería ver de nuevo. Sus ojos inquietantemente perturbadores. No pasaría mi mano por sus cabellos desordenados y extrañamente cobrizos. Los labios que ya había besado, serían sólo un recuerdo que perduraría en mi mente. Su voz aterciopelada que decía mi nombre tan cálidamente. Y ese olor, embriagante, puro, que alguna vez fue mi perdición. Todo esto siempre estaría recordándome que él era real.

No pude llorara. Tendría una vida por delante para hacerlo…

Cuando abrí mis ojos, el sol salía. Era una vista hermosa. La playa y el sol. El olor a arena y sal. Vería todos los días, por siempre, el amanecer en este lugar. Nunca me hartaría, porque cada vez que lo viera, sabría que Edward estaría conmigo, pensando en mí.

Relajé mis músculos. Y me recosté sobre la blanda arena, hundiéndome.

* * *

Una semana pasó volando. Luego un mes…

Había estado viviendo en mi antigua habitación y robando alimentos al despistado Charlie. Vino un frío invierno, acompañado de chocolates calientes y salidas de mi padre hacia su cafetería favorita. La comida recalentada no sabía tan rica como recién hecha, pero era lo único que tenía para comer. Acostumbrada ya, llegó la primavera, el verano y el otoño…

Era el mes de octubre. Pronto sería un año desde que estoy en Forks. Como había prometido, todas las mañanas me despertaba muy temprano para ver el amanecer en La Push. Suspiré mientras veía al astro salir. Recordé los ojos verdes de mi antiguo amor. Soñadoramente lo imaginé aquí, apareciendo por el este, corriendo hacia mí con un par bermudas color caqui y sin playera. La brisa alborotaría sus cabellos y sonreiría seductoramente. Volví a suspirar.

Soñar costaba tanto como respirar. Nada. El sol brillaba fuertemente, por lo que me cubrí el rostro con la mano. Mi visión periférica captó una sombra. La ignoré, en La Push, los hombres acostumbraban a madrugar para practicar el salto de acantilado. Seguí mirando el amanecer.

―Es muy hermoso, ¿verdad?

Abrí mis ojos y me giré hacia la voz. No era como en mi imaginación, está no le hacía justicia ni un poco al verdadero Edward.

― ¡E-Edward! ―Me lancé a sus brazos. Éstos me rodearon con fuerza y besó mi cabeza. Busqué con mis ojos los suyos. Podía ver mi felicidad reflejada en ellos. Sí, definitivamente mi memoria no le hacía justicia. Mi amor no había disminuido ni un poco desde aquel año, por el contrario, parecía ser más grande―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sonrió―. Vengo por ti. He esperado éste día para llevarte conmigo. Te extrañé ―Y me besó.

Sus labios eran más dulces de lo que recordaba. Mucho, mucho más sabrosos. Fue una escena de película, con el sol, las olas y el viento. Sonreí y me separé de él.

―Recuérdalo la próxima vez. Cuando tu novia te diga que esa chica es una perra mentirosa, hazle caso, ¿ok? ―Dije antes de besarlo.

Colocó en mis manos un control exactamente igual al mío. O al que solía ser mío. Sentí un leve mareo. Edward tenía esa seguridad en los ojos de que todo saldría bien. Sonreí y vi como el sacaba otro control. Nos miramos fijamente y oprimimos el botón.

No sé lo que esperaba. Después de un año no sabía que esperar. Pero definitivamente, eso no era. Todos: Victoria, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie me esperaban. La sonrisa en sus rostros era igual que la de Edward. Inclusive, Rosalie. El alivio era tan palpable. Unos brazos de fideo me envolvieron. Alice. Sollocé. ¡Dios! La había extrañado horrores…

―Somos como una familia ―Susurró en mi oído―. Tenemos que estar unidos.

Se amontonaron a mí alrededor, rodeándome en un abrazo familiar. Sí, estaba en casa.

* * *

**Me choca hacer finales cursis y felices.**

**Pero, ya ven...**

**Uff! Tengo los nervios a flor de piel con éste último capítulo. Recuerden que después subiré un Outtake, para que vean como les ha ido, en... ¿Diez años? ¿Les parece bien?**

**Cuando termino un capítulo, definitivamente, no sé que decir, así que diré lo más cliché:**

**''Gracias, a todas. Fueron un gran apoyo con esta historia. Quiero que sepan que leí cada uno de sus reviews, enserio. Unos me daban risa y me inspiraban a seguir con la historia. Gracias al cielo no tuve ningún r&r negativo respecto a esta historia, por lo cual estoy muy feliz. Espero que éste capítulo fuera de su agrado, y si esperaban algo más, recuerden que subiré un Ottake''.**

**Se despide hasta la próxima historia,**

**Annelice K.**

**P.D: HE ABIERTO UN FORMSPRING. SI TIENEN UNA DUDA, SUGERENCIA O ALGO QUE DECIRME, PREGUNTENME (: RESPONDERE CADA UNA DE SUS DUDAS. OJO: NO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE YA NO DEJEN R&R, SI NO QUE PUEDEN PASARSE POR AHÍ (;**


	12. Outtake: Yo Quisiera

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y su casa editora. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y creo esta rara historia.**_

_**Summary: AU/OoC - ¿Por qué están aquí?-. Alice levantó la mano - Estamos aquí, porque, naturalmente… -No quería escuchar lo que venía, pero ya me lo temía-. Hemos muerto.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Se los juro. Cuando hice que Edward fuera su mejor amigo, no pensé en esta canción. Hace unos días estaba con unos amigos. Uno de ellos toca la guitarra, y a petición de una amiga, comenzó a tocar ''Yo Quisiera'' de Reik. Y fue como… ¡Bam! ¡Tengo que hacer un Outtake!**

**

* * *

**

**Did I Die?**

**Outtake**

**Yo Quisiera**

**

* * *

.**

Era su mejor amigo. Mi deber era apoyarla, estar a su lado cuando lo necesitara. Pero, como si fuera algo malo, me había enamorado de ella. No sólo la quería, si no que esperaba cada minuto del día estar junto a ella. Bella. Su nombre era tan único como ella.

Y ahí estaba, frente a ella. Sus ojos cafés, brillaban ilusionados ante la perspectiva de su nuevo amor. Que no era yo. Jasper. No tenía nada contra el tipo, sólo que era demasiado reservado, y quien sabe que estaría ocultando. Era un polo opuesto su hermana, la señorita ''yo, yo, yo''.

Luego de burlarme de ella con lo de favores sexuales, soltó la bomba. Sabía que el dolor era inevitable. Nunca pensé que ella se enamoraría de un chico como él. Pensaba, creía en lo más profundo de mí ser, que con el tiempo y el trato del día a día, ella se enamoraría de mí.

Negué. Estupefacto que la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, me pidiera eso. Pasaron horas, un infierno para mí. Casi se pone de rodillas. En mi vida había hecho de casamentero. Sonreí a medias, seguro de que mis ojos decían otra cosa, mientras le daba el sí. Le ofrecía mi ayuda. El abrazo que me dio, casi pagaba el daño que me hacía. Bella estaba eufórica, porque sabía que siempre estaría para ella.

Sólo que en el momento en que nos separamos, me puse a temblar. No tenía fuerzas para aguantar nada más. Yo hubiera matado, irónicamente, por ser Jasper. Quisiera ser el por qué de que ella despertará radiante, llena de ilusión. Deseaba que pasara las noches en vela, pensando en mí, y en lo que haríamos al día siguiente. Y que viviera de mí siempre, eternamente, enamorada. Suspiré, cansado.

En esos momentos, mi único amigo era el piano. La melodía salió un poco más triste y melancólica de lo que esperaba. Y no supe cuando la canción finalizó, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado. Sólo estaba consciente de mis dedos entumecidos y los músculos tensos. Arrastré mis pies hasta la cama, dejándome caer con un ruido sordo. La suave almohada se sentía como el paraíso. Pero…

Ni el tiempo invertido en el piano, ni la cómoda funda llena de plumas, me hizo olvidar el dolor de mi pecho. Si yo le hubiera dicho mis sentimientos, tal vez ella no… Aunque no sé qué haría Bella si me encontraba en este estado tan deplorable. Muriéndome de dolor, y todo por mi amor no correspondido. Un pensamiento fugaz de decirle como me siento hacia ella, llegó. Rápidamente fue apagado cuando la imaginé con su cruel rechazó. No quería echar a perder nuestra amistad. Era demasiado valiosa para mí y no ver su rostro… Era peor que ella estuviera enamorada de otro.

Enterré mi rostro en la almohada. Pensando. Sí, Bella no debería saber de mis sentimientos por ella. Me limitaría a ser su mejor amigo, aunque mis sentimientos fueran más allá de eso. Le ayudaría con Jasper, aunque eso me costará partir mi corazón. Porque Bella era mi mejor amiga y mi amor secreto.


End file.
